Don't Judge the Love (Youtuber One-Shots)
by hghrules
Summary: A bunch of yaoi (or maybe boyxgirl, if you guys want that) pairings made into one-shots. Simple as that. Mainly focusing around Sky and his group, because I'm addicted to Team Crafted, but I'll do others, too. (Some of the pairings included so far: MunchingUniverse, Merome, Skylox, CraftBattleMariee, immortalfox, phan, Pewdiecry, Skymu, Setosolace, BajanSorcerer, air.)
1. Intro

Halloo, my be-ay-yoo-ti-ful Rulers! A lot of you wanted _Remind Me_ and _I Blame My Evil Clone_ and _Double This, Double That_ to be Skylox. I promised some Rulers that I wouldn't do that on those stories, but I've made a yaoi one-shot book for you guys instead! I mean, it doesn't have to be yaoi. I can definitely write regular boyxgirl if you want me to do Sky and Alesa or Sky and Dawn or something. Whatevz! Just give me requests! This book is also on Wattpad, so if you prefer to read it in actual book form (but not in ACTUAL book form, on an electronic device...)... I will write about any ship, but some of my personal favorites include:

Merome

Skylox

SkyMU (I feel like I'm betraying the Skylox fandom...)

Bashdil40

PewdieCry

PewdieKen (More betrayal!)

SetoSolace

SsunKipz

SparkAnt

PiggehPie (Why do I even ship this?)

Piggeh x Mr. Chair

Pewdiephano (Again, shipping Pewdiepie with a figment of his imagination... WOO!)

ImmortalFox (Even though I've never watched a single one of their videos in my LIFE. *Rulers gasp* I know, it horrific! (EDIT: I WATCHED SOME VIDEOS! YAY!))

I also ship everything else. :3 So, yeah. Give me requests, I SHALL WRITE FOR YOU! Just give me a ship and whether you want everyone to die or everyone to be happy. (Or something like that.)

Baiiii!


	2. SkyloxMerome

_Alrighty, Rulers, here's the first one-shot for my one-shotty book of one-shots. *gasps* I should make a one-shot about a one-shot in a one-shot! … Eh, no. Anyways, enjoy this Skylox/Merome one-shot. It focuses a little more on the Skylox, though. OH. ALSO.** WARNING: MENTIONS OF SELF-HARM AND SUICIDAL THOUGHTS! **DO NOT READ IF THAT WOULD AFFECT YOU BADLY! I don't want any of you guys hurting yourselves... Omigosh, Hannah, don't go crying on the laptop... It wasn't even that emotional, it was just a warning... Gosh, Hannah, sometimes..._

**Sky's POV**

I glance up at Jerome. "This feels weird," he says.

"What?" I ask, even though I already know.

"The whole Skybacca thing. Or Skyrome. Whatever. I dunno our ship name. But it just doesn't feel right, doing this only to make him jealous."

Suddenly, a horrible thought enters my mind. "What if they're _not_ doing this just to make us jealous? What if they actually love each other and hate _us, _and this whole make-them-jealous-back thing is totally pointless? What if... What if they really don't love us anymore?"

Jerome and I look into each other's eyes for a good five seconds, considering the idea, before bursting into tears. "No! No, they're only dating to make us jealous! Mitch- Mitch loves me! We- We're- It's, it's true love!"

"Oh, Jerome, don't kid yourself. I mean, it's possible that they still love us, but... I just have this horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach..."

We both break down all over again.

"Where – sniff – did we go wrong?" he asks through tears.

I'm a sobbing mess, but I still manage to reply. "It was pr-probably the time we sl-slipped at that restaurant and accidentally k-k-kissed!" I cry matter-of-factually.

Suddenly, our heads snap up as we realize what I've said. "Of course! They must have thought _we_ were cheating on _them_!" Jerome cries somewhat happily.

"Yes! So all we have to do is explain the accidental kiss, and then Skylox and Merome can happen again!" I shout.

"OK, let's go find them! I'll tell Mitch, you get Ty, obviously. We'll meet back here later to discuss results."

"Got it. Bye!"

***small time skip***

**Ty's POV**

"What am I going to do?" Mitch asks as unshed tears sparkle in his eyes.

"We'll get them back," I say.

"What if we don't? What if this fails and Sky and Jerome don't even give a crap that we're dating?"

"Stop it, Mitch. If this doesn't work, then... Well. Somehow, we _will_ get over them," I say, but my voice cracks on "over."

Someone knocks on the door. "Come in!" Mitch yells, scooting closer to me in case it's Sky or Jerome.

"Ty, I need to talk to yo-" Sky begins, but I cut him off by pulling Mitch in for a kiss.

A good thirty seconds later, I break the kiss. Acting as if I hadn't even noticed Sky until now, I gasp. "Oh, uh, hi, Sky. What do you need?"

A tear rolls down his cheek and he whispers quickly, "Nothing." Then he turns and leaves.

"Stink," I say, standing up. Mitch stands, too. "Stink, stink, stink!"

"We have to go after him," Mitch says what I'm thinking. "What if he and Jerome broke up and wanted us back?"

"Do you really want to be someone's second choice?" I ask.

"Do you really want to let him walk away?" he asks.

I run out the door.

***slight time skip***

Mitch and I walk up to Sky's front door, which is still open a crack. We step inside. Hearing voices, we creep towards Sky's bedroom and put our ears up to the door. "Did you tell him? I couldn't find Mitch, and he wouldn't answer his phone." That's Jerome's voice.

Mitch grimaces guiltily beside me, glancing at his phone in his pocket, which he turned off.

"N-No. H-He was kissing M-M-Mitch, I... I couldn't tell him. I didn't want to ruin his new relationship. I- I love Ty, and he's happy with Mitch, s-so... So if he's happy, I'm happy," Sky says in between sobs.

Jerome sighs. "You don't _look_ happy, Sky," he says, and I can tell from his voice that he's not happy either.

Sky laughs, a sad, defeated sound. "Don't worry. Just give me a few months to take a couple more acting lessons. Then I'll look happy."

"Sky, it can't be good to bottle up your emotions like that."

"It can't be that bad, either, I've been doing it for years." I can hear some shuffling, and then Sky makes a sound of surprise. "No, d-don't!"

Jerome gasps. "Sky! Why would you _do_ that?"

Sky laughs again. "Oh, please. You do it, too."

"W-What do you mean?"

"I've seen the cuts, Jerome! Several times your sleeves have slipped down, and then I can see them in little neat rows up and down your arms. I just didn't say anything."

Mitch looks horrified. I'm sure I do, too.

"Oh... But, if you're 'happy,' why do you do it?"

"... 'Cause I'm selfish. I _should_ be happy for Ty, and I am, but I still miss him. And it hurts, _so much_." Oh, no, he's crying again. Because of _me._ There's silence for a bit. Then Sky says bitterly, "Well? Aren't you going to tell me it's OK even though it isn't, something like, 'There are plenty of fish in the sea'? Something stupid like that? C'mon, you give me some useless words of encouragement and then I'll give you some, and we can go on pretending to be fine."

"... I can't, Sky. I know what you're feeling. I know I won't ever love anyone but Mitch. I _won't_ move on. I can't." Jerome takes a shaky breath. "And you're right. They're happy together. So who am I to ruin what they have?

"But I don't want to live without Mitch by my side, and I know you're completely broken without Ty. So, maybe we should stop cutting, 'cause it will never be enough to take away the pain. Maybe... Maybe we should just... Just end it," Jerome finishes.

My eyes widen, and Mitch and I glance at each other before throwing the door open. Mitch attacks Jerome with hugs, and I fling myself at Sky. "Ty?" Sky questions, looking shocked and sort of scared.

"I'm sorry!" I wail. "Please don't leave me, I don't want you to go! Please don't hurt yourself, Sky!" I frantically place kisses all over his face, continuing to hold him tightly. "Please, Sky, I love you so much! I can't lose you!"

Sky stands in shocked silence for a bit, and I'm sort of worried he'll be mad at me. But then he whispers, "I love you, too," and gently hugs me back.


	3. What Hurts the Most (Merome)

_Hey, Rulers! Here's a Merome song-fic using the song "What Hurts the Most" by Rascal Flatts (I had to take out the song lyrics because doesn't like copying of any kind, even if I give credit. So, just listen to the song and imagine where the lyrics go.) __**Just a warning: Mitch does try to kill himself.**__ So, if that bothers you... I'll try to make the next one more happy. (Both the one-shots I have up have either an attempt at suicide or thoughts of suicide included in them... Hmm, maybe I should see someone about that... Don't worry, I promise to include a really happy fluffy scene soon. :3) Anyways, EN-JUH-HOY!_

**xXx**

_(insert first verse)_

"No, I'm fine," I lie.

He frowns. "You don't seem fine. Wanna come to the bowling ally with me and Louise?"

I shake my head. "I'm sorry, but I can't."

"How come?"

_My heart breaks when I see you two together, that's how come. _"I'm just sort of tired."

"...Okay. Rest well."

"Thanks. Bye, Jerome."

_(insert first half of chorus)_

I watch as Jerome waves and heads out the door. Then I let the tears roll down my face. I did it again! I just let him leave! What's wrong with you, Mitch? He even invited you to come with him!

But, no. If I were to go, I'd just be the third wheel, forced to fake a smile while Louise rewards Jerome's strike with a kiss.

And it breaks my heart to see him kiss her back.

_(insert second half of chorus and first half of 2nd verse)_

Every time he leaves to go with her, I feel like I've failed. And I have. I'm just too scared of ruining our friendship to tell him how I feel.

Maybe I should go find Sky or Ty or someone else to hang out with.

_(insert second half of second verse)_

It's torture. Watching Sky and Ty be together, having to pretend to be happy for them.

I would give anything for that to be Jerome and me. But I never even told him I love him. I probably never will. I don't want him to hate me.

But I don't want to keep living like this, either.

_(insert chorus)_

"I have something to tell you." I'm going to do it.

"What's up?" he asks.

I take a deep breath. "Jerome... I... I love you."

I can hear the phone falling from his hand and clattering against the tile of his kitchen floor. HE hates me now, doesn't he?

"I'm sorry," I choke out. Then I hang up. I slam my phone onto the counter and run up the stairs, my vision blurring with tears. I made a mistake. I ruined our friendship. He probably thinks I'm a freak, now. The one I love _hates _me.

_(insert 1/4 of chorus)_

I would kill my self. There's nothing else for me to live for if he hates me. I would kill myself.

I would, if I wasn't so afraid.

That's another thing he probably hates about me. I'm such a scaredy-cat. I have so many flaws. I've made so many mistakes.

I am a mistake.

_(insert second fourth of the chorus)_

Honestly, how scary can death be? It can't be _that_ bad. Really, I'd rather be anywhere but here.

_(insert third fourth of the chorus)_

I'm done. I grab a strangely colored tub about half my height and dump all the junk out of it. I drag it and its lid down to the living room. Then I walk outside, grab the hose, and take it back inside. Quickly, I fill the tub until it's about three fourths of the way full. Then I thread the end of the hose through the handle on the tub's lid and position it so it slowly leaks water into the tub.

Smiling, I lift a cinder block that I had on the front porch. I place it on the tub's lid, making the lid incredibly hard to move. Then I slide into the tub and duck down into it while slowly moving the tub's lid over.

Finally, the lid latches into place. As a test, I use both hands to push against the lid from inside the tub. It doesn't budge. I'm trapped.

Good.

The water is still leaking into the tub. It's up to my chin now. All that's left to do is wait.

**Third Person**

Mitch's phone beeped with texts and rang with phone calls, all from Jerome. But Mitch couldn't hear them; he was too busy drowning.

Jerome sped through the town, rushing to Mitch's house. He was worried about his best friend – the best friend he had a crush on. Only it wasn't just a crush. Jerome was truly in love with his friend. He was still shocked that Mitch liked him back.

But now he was worried. Mitch hadn't answered any of his calls or texts.

_What if he killed himself, _Jerome thought, _all because of my idiotic reaction?_

He drove faster.

Jerome parked his car next to Mitch's house and ran up to the door. It was open, and the hose ran from the water faucet on the porch, all the way to the living room. Jerome walked into the living room and gasped at the wet floor. Then he spotted the oddly colored plastic tub in the middle of the room. His eyes widened, and he ran forward and shoved the cinder block off the tub's lid.

_(insert end of song)_

Jerome pulled Mitch out of the tub, which was now overflowing with water. Mitch coughed up a bit of water, not paying the slightest attention to the person who had saved him and focusing instead on getting air into his lungs.

As soon as Mitch was able to breathe again, Jerome hugged him tightly. Tears dripped onto Mitch's shoulder, but he was already soaked anyway. "Mitch, don't _ever_ do that, _ever _again! Promise me!"

Mitch sighed. "I won't."

"No, promise me, Mitch! I can't lose you! I need you, OK!"

Mitch's eyes widened. "I thought you hated me..."

Jerome shook his head sadly. "I could never hate you, Mitch. I love you too much."

A choked sob escaped Benja's mouth, and he pulled back from their hug, looked at Jerome for a second, and then whispered, "I'll never do it again. I promise." Then Mitch leaned forward and Jerome met him halfway. According to them, sparks flew. According to Louise, who had worriedly followed her boyfriend when he dropped the phone and practically flew to the car, they looked adorable together. According to all their subscribers, who found out when they posted a video about it later, (and I quote:) "FINALLY! MEROME!"


	4. ImmortalFox

**_Okay. So, I have an immortalfox one-short written in third person. This is kind of different. (not really, I do third person every once and a while) Someone on wattpad requested a pewdiecry, and I am currently working on that. I also have a Pewdiecry/Merome collab that I'm doing with gilamonster18. That'll go up a few minutes after we decide on a title. Man, like a fourth of my channel is gonna be yaoi, but what can I say? I ship it. :3 As for you people who are uncomfortable with that kind of thing, enjoy the Evil Clone and Remind Me Stories! Nao, here it is: En-juh-hoy!_**

**Pairing: Immortalfox**

**Prompt: None, I just like immortalfox**

**Warnings: abuse**

**Word Count: 1,130**

Aleks cried out in pain as his father punched him once more in the gut, causing his body to jerk forward around the fist and then collapse on the ground. His father growled, "No screaming, freak. No crying either. You know the rules. You cry for help, I'll make it worse."

Aleks nodded slowly, tears pricking his eyes. He tried to blink them back, but one managed to slide down his right cheek. And his horrible father saw it. "I SAID NO CRYING!" he roared, raising a fist as he prepared to hit his son again.

"Aleks!" a familiar accented voice rang through the house. "Aleks, where are you?"

His father raised an eyebrow in question. "And who would that be? Does he know your secret?"

Aleks shook his head weakly and quickly shoved a black beanie onto his head, covering up his, as his father called them, "hideous mutt ears." His father grinned evilly. "Don't worry about the hat, boy. He won't be finding you. I'll be finding _him_."

Aleks' eyes widened. "N-No! Don't h-hurt him!" he begged.

His father smirked. "What? Why? Do you think he's actually your _friend? _You know he won't be when he sees your ears. See, he could never be friends with a freak like you. And he'll definitely never fall in love with one, if that's what you're hoping. You're unlovable. A freak of nature. A mistake."

Aleks shrank back at the harsh words, despite having heard them numerous times already from various people in his life.

"Now why don't you just sit tight while I go teach this kid not to break into people's houses?" his father suggested (but it wasn't really a suggestion, more like an order) before heading towards the living room.

Aleks' eyes widened even more. "NO! I mean, n-no, th-that's not n-n-necessary. You're r-right, he won't l-love me once he s-s-sees what I am. It was j-just a bad j-judgment on his p-part to become f-friends with me. I'm s-sure if you t-tell him what I a-am, he'll leave r-right away. You don't need to h-hurt him, just t-talk to him," he said, his voice slowly getting quieter as he advised his abusive father to reveal his biggest secret to his best friend and crush instead of beating his crush's head in. He knew his father would love to watch yet another person be disgusted by his freak of a son. He loved it when Aleks was depressed. As he would say, "Hybrid freaks don't deserve happiness."

"Good idea, freak. I'll do that," his father chuckled. "That may be the only good idea you've ever had."

Aleks nodded slowly. He just didn't want his best friend to get hurt because of him. He would rather be deprived of all happiness than let Eddie be beaten by his stupid father. The beatings were for him, for Aleks. No one else deserved to feel the pain he felt daily.

"Aleks!" Eddie called again, but this time he sounded closer. "Aleks, where-" He stepped into view. "Aleks?"

Aleks hung his beanie-clad head as his father walked up to greet Eddie. "Hello, I'm Aleks' father, and I'd like to make sure you know something important about him."

Eddie ignored his statement. "What did you _do _to him?" he hissed instead.

His father rolled his eyes. "I treated him the way he should be treated. Obviously."

"Aleks doesn't deserve to be treated like that!"

"You don't know anything about Aleks."

"I know he's my best friend and I don't want to see him abused by his own dad!"

"That's not important information," Aleks' dad said. Eddie glared at him. "Did you know that he's a dog hybrid? A freak of nature?"

Eddie glanced, surprised, at Aleks, who was huddled in the corner of the dim room. Aleks nodded sadly as tears streamed down his face. He tugged off the beanie. As it fell to the floor, he heard Eddie gasp, but he couldn't see his facial expression, because he was too afraid to open his eyes. Would Eddie just leave? Or would he want a turn in beating him too? "I also have a tail," he whispered. His dog ears flattened against the fluffy brown curls on his head, and he pulled his tail out of his hoodie. Then he waited for the sounds of Eddie's footsteps fading away, or the pain of being beaten again and again for something he couldn't help.

Instead, he felt arms around him. He instantly tensed, expecting the person to surprise him with a choke hold or a punch to the face. "Aleks, it's okay, I won't hurt you. You're still Aleks, you're just Aleks with ears and a tail. Doesn't matter to me. You're still my best friend."

Aleks opened his eyes. Confused, surprised, grateful; these words couldn't even begin to describe what Aleks was feeling. "You- You mean you d-don't h-h-hate me?"

"Of course I don't hate you." Eddie took a deep breath, as if preparing himself for something big, before continuing. "I love you."

Aleks' breath hitched. He was... _loved?_ Not possible. His father had promised him that he would never be loved, ever. Said father ruined the moment by towering over both of them and announcing coldly, "Well, I hate both of you." Then he pushed Eddie away from his "mistake" of a son. "Which is exactly what you deserve," he added, sending a punch to Aleks' jaw. The brunette gasped at the sudden cold left by Eddie's absence and the feeling of being trapped in his father's hold again. The angered man kicked Aleks' side fiercely again and again, ignoring Eddie's cries as he tried to pull the evil man away from his love.

Suddenly, Eddie grabbed Aleks' father by the shoulders and spun him around. "You know what? I didn't want to hurt anyone, because it doesn't feel right hurting another person. But you know what? Screw you. You're not a person, you're a flipping demon!" Then he extended his arm and punched the man's nose, quickly following with a punch to the jaw and stomach. He watched, satisfied, as the older man collapsed on the floor.

Eddie gently lifted an unconscious Aleks up bridal style. He felt Aleks tense from his touch, and that made him frown. He didn't want his love to be afraid. "Don't worry, Aleks, I'm here now, and I won't let him hurt you anymore. I love you so much. You're safe now."

Aleks relaxed slightly in his arms, and he grinned. "And for the record, your ears are _adorable_."


	5. Pewdiecry

_Pewdiecry, suggested by Zoey1359 on Wattpad. HERE IT IS. AND GUESS WHAT? IT'S RELATIVELY HAPPY! NO SELF-HARM OR SUICIDE ATTEMPTS OR ANYTHING! NO ABUSE EITHER! IT'S HAPPY!_

**Pewdiecry**

This is stupid. This is a bad idea. This is not going to work. I shouldn't be doing this. He's happy with Marzia. This is a bad idea. This is the worst idea ever in the history of ideas. I should back down.

But I can't now. Because now Felix is staring at me expectantly, waiting for me to spill.

"I- u-uh... I- I don't... I think... I-I... Erm... Heh..." I stutter, not knowing how to put it. How do you tell your best friend, who is a guy just like you and is dating a beautiful woman, that your are in love with them?

"C'mon, Cry, spit it out! I have to go see Marzia about something, and it's really important."

I sigh. It's all about Marzia, isn't it?

"Just- Just go see her, Pewds. I, um... I'll tell you later. It's not important, and I don't want you to be late."

He frowns at me. "Are you sure? I mean, it won't matter if I'm just a minute or two late, I can listen to what you have to say."

The adorable Swedish man that I have a crush on pretty much just said, "Screw Marzia, I wanna stay with you." Or, that's how I took it.

I have to force myself to look through what he _actually_ said and pick out the parts that I only _wish_ he had said. C'mon, Cry, pull yourself together.

"Well, um... I just... Can you just promise me something?"

"What?" he asks.

"Just... Don't hate me, OK? No matter what, you wouldn't hate me, would you?"

"Well, I suppose if you decided to go murder my entire family, I might hate you. Well, no I wouldn't, I could never really hate you. But, please don't tell me you've just gotten back from murdering my family," he jokes. I sigh in relief.

"Well, it's not that bad, but it's close."

"Well, what is it?"

"I'm in love with you." His jaw drops. I swear it almost hit the floor. "F-Felix? You said you wouldn't hate me, please don't hate me, Felix!"

He just shakes his head slowly. Eventually, a forced smile makes its way onto his face. "Well... Uh... Wait, how is that almost as bad as murdering a family? Am I _that_ bad?"

I laugh nervously at his joke, but the air around still feels so stuffy. It's so tense in here. I don't reply.

Felix looks down at his feet. "Uh, well... I'm gonna... I have to go meet Marzia... I, uh... I'll talk to you about this later, I guess... Bye, Cry."

I nod a goodbye as he turns and leaves. Then I sigh. Then I burst into tears. I'm an idiot. Why would I tell him that? He hates me now, I know he does! I'm gonna go cry in my bedroom. Make use of my nickname.

**xXx**

An hour later, I hear the door open and close gently. Felix is home. Great.

A few minutes later, I hear the door to my bedroom open and close gently. Felix is here. In my room. While I am crying under the covers on my bed. Even better.

"Cry?"

I don't answer him.

"Cry, I'm sorry for running off earlier."

I sniffle out a reply. "It's okay. You had to meet your girlfriend. I'm an idiot anyway for thinking you would love me back."

I swear I almost fell off the bed when he said, "But I do love you back." I peek my head out from under the covers and stare with wide-eyes at Felix. He chuckles at my expression. "Marzia and I broke up. Believe it or not, I was actually planning to break up with her today from the beginning. I had someone else in mind, and I wanted to break it off with Marzia so I could be with the other person. The other person is you, Cry. I wanted to be with you. When you confessed, I was just kind of freaking out on the inside, and I wanted to kiss you so badly, but then I felt bad for Marzia, and I decided that I had to break up with her before we could get together."

"So... So..."

"I love you, Cry. So much."

I dive off the bed and attack him with a hug. He stumbles back and laughs. I slowly stand up straight, and Felix averts his attention from the dresser he almost fell on, to me. "Well, you already know this, but I love you, too." Then I lean in, and he doesn't hesitate to do the same, and soon our lips are touching and sparks are flying and the world isn't there anymore, it's just me and Felix. There's no one else. It's just me and him.

And I love it.


	6. SkyMU

**SkyMU, suggested by DarkWing6 on **

**Jason's POV**

Be brave. Be brave. Be brave.

You can do this.

It's not that hard.

And if he doesn't feel the same way, well...

Worst case scenario, he hates you and never speaks to you again. No biggie, right?

I can't do this.

"What was it you wanted to tell me, Jason?" Sky asks. I look up at him where he sits on his living room couch. I wish he'd let me see his eyes. They're probably the most beautiful things on the planet.

"I- I... Um..." I can't tell him. Abort the mission, abort the mission! Okay, plan B, think of something else to say to fill the silence that you just made awkward. Uh... "Can I see your eyes?"

He shrugs. "Depends. Can I see your face? You take off the helmet, I'll take off the sunglasses."

"Erm, no, sorry." I am _not_ showing my ugly face to the love of my life. Not that he loves me back. Wait, is it still okay to call him the love of my life if he doesn't love me back, so long as it's only in my head?

"Then I'm not showing you my eyes."

"Please?"

"Please?"

"Please what? I told you, I'm not taking off the helmet."

"Please what? I told you, I'm not taking off the glasses."

"Why not?"

"Why not?"

"Are you copying me?"

"Are _you_ copying _me_?"

"Stop copying me!"

"Stop copying _me_!"

"Will you continue to copy me?"

"Will you continue to copy me?"

Here's my chance! Be brave, be brave! "I love you."

"I lo- wait, what!?" He stands there, shocked.

He didn't say it back.

Snap. This is not going as planned.

I laugh nervously. "I just wanted to see if you'd really copy _everything_ I said," I lie.

"Oh," he says simply. What, is he... is he disappointed?

"Yeah... Heh... Well... I g-guess I'll be going now..."

"Can't you stay?" he asks.

No way, the intense awkwardness is gonna suffocate me if I stay any longer. "Uh, n-no. I need to... to sort through my chests."

"Oh. Okay. Um... I guess I'll... see you later?"

"Uh-huh. Um, actually, wait. On three, I take off the helmet and you take off the glasses. Then I leave. Kay?" I suggest.

WHY WOULD I SUGGEST THAT?

"Sounds good to me," he says, grinning.

I take a deep breath. "One... two..."

He yells, "Three!" He rips off his sunglasses and I hesitantly pop my helmet off.

We stare at each other for a good five minutes. Eventually, I whisper, "Wow." His eyes are perfect. A swirl of dark and light brown and a bit of green around the edges, with little specks of black decorating them. Perfection. Beautiful.

He seems captivated by my appearance as well, but I can't tell if he's staring because he likes it or because he's never seen anything so ugly.

"Uh... Bye," I say quickly. I turn to leave, and I'm almost to the door when I hear him whisper it. The thing I've been wanting to hear from his lips for the past five years. It's barely even audible. I wasn't meant to hear it. But I did. And I'm glad. So right before I shut the door, I say it back. "I love you."

I hear him gasp as he registers my response, and as I walk down the gravel path to my car, I hear his muffled yells. "YES! Yes! He feels the same way!"

Yes.

We feel the same way.

_Well. That was short. And not at all what I wanted it to be. But, hey, it's something! Maybe I'll make a better SkyMU later. Yes, I will definitely do that. More drama. (But don't worry Madii, I won't kill _everyone_!)_


	7. Pewdie x Mr Chair

**Pewdie x Mr. Chair suggested by loverofthefair on wattpad.**

**Time: Who cares?**

**Place: Brennenburg Castle**

**Pewdiepie's POV**

"Ugh," Mr. Chair groans as he transforms back into a human. He rubs the back of his head before continuing. "Just because I'm in chair mode doesn't mean I'm invincible. It hurts when you throw me clear across the room, Pewdie."

I giggle. "But you know you love me."

He sighs angrily and stands up. Oh, snap. Maybe I've thrown him just a _bit_ too much. "Well, I used to," he mutters before storming out of the room.

USED TO? WHAT DOES THIS MEAN?

I race after him, but he's already gotten away. Argh, what have I done?

**xXx**

Finally, I've found Mr. Chair. He's reading a book in a room we rarely use. "Mr. Chair?" I ask hesitantly, sitting down on a bed on the other side of the room. He doesn't answer. Well, at least he didn't scream at me to leave. "Mr. Chair, I'm really, really sorry for throwing you around all the time. Sometimes I forget that my actions affect others. I really am sorry, Mr. Chair, I would never _try _to hurt you. Will... Will you forgive me?"

He still doesn't say anything. He just stares at his book, completely ignoring me. I would rather he just yell. "Mr. Chair, I said I was sorry, and I really meant it! I won't do it again, please don't ignore me!" Silence. "Mr. Chair, please, I need you!" Silence. I burst into tears.

Stephano opens the door and steps into the room. "Ah, there you are. Where were- Hey, why are you crying?"

"Mr. - Chair is – ign-noring me!" I gasp out between sobs.

Stephano glances over at Mr. Chair and rolls his eyes. "Stupid Pewds," he mutters as he forcefully takes the book out of Mr. Chair's hands.

"Hey!" he protests, standing up. "I was reading tha- oh. Hi, Pewdie."

Stephano nods approvingly and walks out of the room without another word, taking the book with him. I attack Mr. Chair with hugs. "So you don't hate me?" I yell.

"Uh- well, I'm pretty mad at you, but I don't hate you."

"Yay! I'm really sorry, Mr. Chair, and I'm _really _glad you don't hate me."

"I forgive you. I guess."

I hug him tighter. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! But... Er, there was something you said earlier..."

"What's that?"

"You, uh, you said... you said you _used_ to love me," I say quietly. "Does that mean... Does that mean you _don't_ anymore?"

He presses his lips together for moment and shakes his head. "Of course I still love you, Pewds," he says, blushing slightly. "Of course I do."

I cheer and plant a kiss on his cheek. He turns bright red. "I love you, too," I say happily as I exit the room.

_There's that. I actually kind of like writing Mr. Chair x Pewdie (what the Nether is their ship name?!). It's fun, since Pewds is so outgoing and LOUD, and I always picture Mr. Chair as a quiet little bookworm. Yeah. I might do a few more shots of this ship. For now, baiii, my Rulers!_


	8. Phan

_I changed this story to a crossover between minecraft and webshows. Sorry, but I wanted to be able to include this, and maybe some kickthestickz or something._

_So. Here's a Phanfic. I like Phan. I think that, at the moment, this is my OTP. Yup. I am addicted to Phan. Have you seen the video where Phil jokes about moving in with Mollie and Dan's expression is just utterly horrified? And then Phil sees Dan's face and stops cheering and gets this expression like, "OmigoshI'manidiotandI'msorryandpleaseforgivemebecauseIloveyou!" At least, that's how I interpret it. And then he goes and hints that Pholly is his NOTP and I'm just like, "SQUEEE!" I'll put the video on the side. Anyway, here's a one-shot, En-juh-hoy it, my Rulers. And, I'm replicating Dan and Phil on the Sims 3, and making Phan happen, and then this random sim named "Romeo" comes over and tries to flirt with Phil and then Dan stops writing the article he was working on and walks in on them, and he's like, "OMG, NO! NO NO NO!" And then he blew up in Phil's face and Phil cried and then I spent like, an hour trying to make them not hate each other. :P Anyway, that's where my inspiration for THIS came from. READ IT NAO._

"Dan, please, I'm sorry!"

"No. Just no."

"But, Dan-"

"No, okay! The answer is no!"

"Please, Dan, just-"

"No!" he said, his voice cracking as his defenses finally broke down. "I can't get hurt again, Phil, I can't! It hurt bad enough when you did it the first time, I can't go through that again, Phil!" He collapsed on the floor, sobbing loudly and regretting half his life.

Phil sighed, feeling beyond guilty, and crouched down by his ex-boyfriend. "I know, Dan. And I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. It was a mistake, a huge mistake, and I'd do anything to take it back, but I can't. I'm so sorry."

Dan hiccuped and then cried harder. "I can't- I can't deal with this, Phil, I can't... I just can't..." He trailed off. Then, a few seconds of silence later, he added in a voice that was barely audible, "And the worst part is, I still love you, even though you don't love me anymore... And it just makes it all that much harder!"

Phil tried desperately to blink away the tears that were forming in his eyes. He really did regret that day.

_*Yay, a flashback!*_

_Phil sighed as plopped down on his bed, not knowing what to do. Dan had been so wrapped up in his work lately, studying law and junk. He hadn't put aside much time for his boyfriend. And Phil was more than sad because of it, not to mention extremely lonely._

_So it was that Phil dug around in his pocket a bit before yanking out his phone and dialing the number of one of his friends. _

_A few minutes later, said friend rang the doorbell. "Could you get that?" Dan called from his bedroom. He never came out of that room anymore. He was always studying, only pausing occasionally to make videos or eat, or occasionally even *gasp* sleep._

"_Sure!" Phil replied, though he was tempted to make his negligent boyfriend get it, just so he could get him out of that bedroom. "Hi!" he greeted his friend, who was at the front door, waiting patiently for someone to answer. _

"_Hi, Phil! So, whaddaya wanna do?"_

_They ended up playing video games. Somewhere around an hour later, the conversation turned towards Phan. "Well, we're... we're alright," Phil said hesitantly._

"_Alright? What does that mean?"_

"_Well, he's... he's been sort of caught up in studying and working and all that... He doesn't have much time for me..."_

"_That's stupid. You deserve better than that."_

_Phil glanced over, shocked, at his friend. "What?"_

"_You heard me. _I_ would give you all my time."_

_Phil, still shocked, asked quietly, "You would?" He paused for a second before asking even more quietly, "Why won't he?"_

"_He's an idiot, that's why."_

_Phil felt momentary anger towards his friend for insulting Dan, but almost immediately got over it. He just sighed._

_And a few seconds later, he was sighing into his friend's lips. He gasped as he felt his lips make contact with his friend's, but he didn't pull away. He missed this, the feeling of being wanted and loved by someone. Still, he normally would have pulled away._

_But, pretending the person kissing him, loving him, was Dan, he managed to actually enjoy the kiss._

_Suddenly, Dan burst into the room. "Hey, Phil! We haven't really been spending much time together, so I was thinking we could go to the movies, and the that restaurant downtown..." he trailed off when he saw the position Phil and his friend were in. Phil was practically in the other guy's lap, kissing him happily (imagining he was Dan, but Dan didn't know that). "P-Phil?"_

_Phil gasped and pulled back, scrambling as far away from his friend as possible. "Dan! I-I... I can explain, I can!"_

_Dan slowly shook his head. "No, it's... it's okay, I... I just... want you to be happy, so..." A choked sob escaped his lips, and he quickly looked down in an attempt to hide the pained expression he wore. "I'll, um... I'll let you... g-get back to what you were, uh... doing... I'm sorry for interrupting." Then he turned and ran towards his bedroom, quickly slamming and locking the door._

_Phil's eyes widened. His friend smiled apologetically and left. He just, left. No goodbye. No "sorry for screwing up your relationship with the dude you love." Nothing. He just left._

_They both left._

_*end flashback :D BACK TO THE PRESENT! (Even though I'm still writing in past tense...)*_

"Dan, I... I still love you. I never stopped loving you. I just, he kissed me that day, and I... I was... I missed you so much... You were always too busy to spend time with me, and I just missed the feeling of being loved, and when he kissed me, I tried to pretend it was you, and... I'm just so sorry, Dan!" he rambled.

Dan glanced up at Phil. Of course, he couldn't deny that he loved him with all his heart. But he wasn't sure if he could trust him. Maybe he was telling the truth. Maybe he just missed him. Dan admitted, he had been spending a lot of time studying or working. But, what if Phil was lying? What if he did love that other guy? What he never even loved Dan in the first place, he just wanted him so he wouldn't have to be single?

After a few minutes of silence, Dan decided he didn't really care. Honestly, Phil could sell him into slavery and Dan would still love him to pieces. He knew he would never stop loving Phil. "Phil, I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too. Do... Do you forgive me?"

Dan nodded slowly. "Just... Just, please don't hurt me again..."

"I won't. I promise. It will never happen again."


	9. More Phan (I ship it!)

_Wow. Sorry guys, but I'm just really in a Phan mood today. This is basically the video I talked about a few minutes ago, but in writing form. There's also a little behind the scenes fluff afterward. Okay. En-juh-hoy the Phan fluff, Rulers._

**Phan**

"I might have... casually... slipped in the fact that we should maybe live together at some point," Phil said.

"Yeah, I think you were comparing your OCD terrified-ness of being burgled, and you suggested that you'd moved in with Mollie," Dan explained.

"Yeah, it was quite smooth. But anyway, we have part two, the sequel to this. When Mollie went onto the Surgery, she actually spoke about me, and the fact that she might live with me."

"Have you heard this yet, Phil?"

"No."

"Okay, so here's what Mollie's response was to your moving in proposal." He started the audio.

"Can I point out that you went on the, um, Dan and Phil Show, before us, uh, thanks to Mr. Dan and Phil tonight, very random and brilliant as always, and did you notice that Phil threw in there the fact that maybe you two should live together?"

"I did. And," Mollie was cut off.

"Ah, it was very sneaky, that."

"It was actually, and I didn't- to be honest, I didn't really pick up on it at the time, but since then I've been thinking, I should have snapped him up on that offer!" Mollie (on the recording) finished.

Dan looked up, surprised, while Phil cheered, throwing his hands into the air. His surprised expression quickly turned to a hurt one as he realized Phil would rather live with Mollie than him. Of course, he thought, looking down, Phil could never love someone like him. He was stupid to think it could ever work.

Phil glanced over at Dan and saw his pained expression. His eyes widened and he stopped cheering, only pressing his lips together and regretting his actions as Dan turned away from him, trying to hide how hurt he was. Phil sighed on the inside. Why on earth had he done that? To be funny? Argh, he hadn't meant to hurt Dan's feelings, he would take Dan over Mollie any day. The truth was, he loved him.

A bit later, Dan took two pieces of paper and a red marker. Wanting to know how Phil really felt without embarrassing himself by asking, he wrote "Pholly" (Phil and Mollie's ship name) on one piece of paper and "OTP? NOTP?" on the other. He quickly showed the papers to the camera, and then turned to show them to Phil.

Phil glanced at the papers, held up his thumbs, not pointing up or down, and had a quick mental debate over what his response should be. Of course Pholly wasn't his OTP, Phan was. But with his reaction earlier, all the fans would be expecting him to say it was. He didn't want to hurt Dan, but he also didn't want Dan to know that he had a crush on him.

Against his better judgment, he gave the camera a double thumbs up.

And he almost cried when he saw Dan's face fall. Dan quickly turned away to hide it, but Phil had already seen it. Dan was sad and it was Phil's fault, and that's all Phil could think about.

**xXx**

"Dan?" Phil called, knocking on his bedroom door. "Can- Can I come in?"

"Uh... S-Sure."

He cautiously opened the door, half-expecting to see Dan either cursing him or hurting himself. Dan was doing neither. He was just curled up in a ball on his bed with barely visible tear tracks running down his face. Phil frowned and made his way over to the bed. "Dan, I... I didn't... During the radio show, I-"

"It's alright, Phil," Dan interrupted him, putting on an obviously fake smile. "You can go start packing if you want. I just... I just want you to be happy."

Phil shook his head. "No, Dan... Dan... I'm happy here." Dan smiled. "Well, not quite." Dan's smile dropped. "I'm kind of secretly miserable here, seeing you all the time." A tear dripped down Dan's cheek and he tried to look away, but then Phil continued. "And not being able to call you mine."

Dan chuckled. "You could have said that last part sooner. You kind of had me flipping out there for a second."

Phil smiled. "So you don't mind that I'm in love with you?"

"As long as you don't mind that I'm in love with you, too."

Phil's grin almost reached his ears. "I don't mind at all."


	10. SetoSolace

_DID YOU HEAR ABOUT THE PHAN HUG? I_ **have** _to __write a one-shot about that. But, for now, I have adorable(ish, it isn't that adorable of a one-shot) SetoSolace. En-juh-hoy!_

**SetoSolace**

"Brice, stop."

"Not now, I'm just getting into it!"

"Brice, stop!"

"C'mon, I promise not to drop your potions!"

"You can't promise something like that, you wouldn't be able to stop yourself if they started to fall!"

"They won't fall."

"That's not even what I'm worried about."

"Well, then what are you worried about, Mr. Put-the-Potions-Down-This-Instant?"

"I'm worried about you spilling some poisonous potion on yourself! You could get hurt, Brice!"

"Seto. I'm fine. See, look, I'm a pro!" Brice smiled as he tossed the five multi-colored potions in an oval motion around his head. "I'm great at juggling!"

"You only just learned how yesterday. I'd rather you not juggle deadly potions until you're _sure_ you won't drop any on yourself," Seto urged shakily, eyeing a certain black potion with worry.

"I'm already sure I won't drop any. Don't worry, Seto!" he said, juggling them faster.

"Brice, please! I just don't want you to get hurt," the other begged, trying to step closer to his friend without startling him or causing him to drop one of the potions.

"Seto. Seriously. This is getting annoyed. I'm flattered that you're worried about me, I really am! Now leave me alone and let me juggle 'deadly' potions."

"They really are deadly!" Seto argued, stepping closer still.

"No they aren't- Hey!" Brice shouted, trying to move away from the approaching Seto. "Cut it out! I'm not going to stop, Seto, I can do this!" As he moved backwards, he lost his hold on one of the potions, and when he threw it into the air again, it wasn't thrown at the right angle. It crashed down onto his shoulder, shattering and causing him to cry out and drop all the other potions. The one dropped on his shoulder was – go figure – instant death. The other four were silly things like smoothies and potions to make everything brighter.

Seto gasped and stood frozen for a good thirty seconds. Finally, he snapped out of it and ran forward to embrace Brice. Tears fell from his eyes as he frantically wiped the excess of the potions off his friend's shoulder with a special brush. Seto laid Brice's head down on the ground and jumped up, frantically searching his cupboards, drawers, and brewers for healing potions or potions of regeneration or revival.

It didn't matter, though. Brice was already too far gone to be saved by a petty healing potion. "S-Seto," Brice croaked from the floor. "S-Seto, I'm sorry."

The sorcerer blinked away a waterfall of tears as he dropped to his knees by Brice's dying figure. "D-Don't be sorry, silly. It was m-my f-fault for leaving that potion out on the counter. I'm sorry, Brice."

Brice shook his head ever so slightly. "Doesn't matter n-now, anyw-ways."

Seto nodded and wrapped his arms around Brice as he faded away. "I'm sorry anyway. I... I l-love you, B-Brice."

Brice smiled widely as a small click sounded from behind a shelf in the corner of the room. "Did you get it?" he asked, pulling out of Seto's hold and sitting up.

Seto stared at him, wide-eyed.

Brice glanced over at him and shrugged. "What?"

Seto kept staring.

Sky and Jerome stepped out from behind a shelf holding a camera. "Yeah, we got it. Perfect shot. It all looked so real!" Jerome announced, walking around to stand by Brice. "Here it is," he said, showing the video to Brice and Seto.

Seto just kept staring at Brice.

"Hey, Seto, you okay there?" Sky asked, snapping his fingers in Seto's face. "What, do you not like the video? We can retake it if you want, but I don't think you'll be able to beat the one we just took."

Seto slowly snapped out of his daze and stood up. He shook his head slowly and said in a whisper, "I can't believe you, Brice." A tear fell from his eye as he spun around and darted out of the room, up the stairs, and out the front door.

Brice's eyes widened. "Oh, snap," he said quietly.

"Did you not tell him?" Jerome asked with wide eyes.

Brice smiled nervously and shrugged.

"Dude! Why didn't you tell him?"

"I knew he wouldn't let me if I told him! He would have thought it was too dangerous!"

"But we gave you the invincibility potion beforehand!"

"He would doubt it and list all the ways it could fail to work. He wouldn't have agreed to it if he'd known."

Sky shook his head disapprovingly. "Man, he cares about you, Brice. A lot. It wasn't right to play with his feelings like that."

"I didn't mean to! I didn't think he cared that much!" Then he added, much more quietly, "I didn't think he cared at all..."

Jerome smiled slightly. "Go fix it, buddy."

Brice nodded eagerly. "I will." Then he ran out the door after Seto.

Seto walked quickly through the night, hugging his sorcerer's robe around himself in an attempt to keep warm. He wasn't going back to the house again any time soon, that's for sure. He had made a fool of himself- acting like a total idiot, thinking Brice was actually dying. As a sorcerer, he should have seen the signs that Brice was not at all being affected by the potions. He should have been able to tell that Brice's 'pain' was only acting. But he didn't. Maybe it was because of his love for Brice that he dropped all logic and simply rushed to help.

It hurt knowing Brice had known about the little video all along and had never told Seto. Did he not care at _all_ about the sorcerer's feelings? Maybe he thought he didn't have any. Maybe Brice was just like the many others he'd come across, and he'd thought Seto was just a powerful being with not feelings whatsoever.

He was wrong, of course. They were all wrong. Seto had feelings, definitely. Specifically, he had feelings for Brice. But that was something he had promised himself he would never speak of, for fear of ruining their friendship.

And he had just blurted it out on camera, and it couldn't be played off as the best acting ever because Brice _knew_ that Seto hadn't been told that they were even making a video.

So, the secret was out.

Yay.

Seto stepped into a forest, walked in a few meters, and then collapsed in a heap of tears at the base of an oak tree. He sat there, hugging his knees to his chest and crying into them, for about ten minutes.

Then he heard Brice's voice.

"Seto? Seto! Seto, I'm really sorry! Please come home!" Brice shouted, spinning in different directions and listening for a reply. Seto stopped his sniffling and held his breath so as not to be found. But then... maybe he wanted to be found. Maybe if he breathed really heavily and kept sniffling, it would look like he didn't want to be found, but he'd still be found.

No. It was much easier to just hold your breath until he left.

"Seto! Seto, please, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to mess with your feelings like that, I really didn't! Please forgive me!" Brice called, walking off to the right of Seto's hiding place. "Please, Seto," he said in a whisper that Seto barely heard. "I need you..."

This was the sentence that caused Seto to stand up, wipe the tears from his face with his sleeve, and peek out from behind a tree. "B-Brice?" he said quietly.

Brice wheeled around at Seto's soft call. "Seto!" he shouted happily. "Seto, Seto, Seto!" He sprinted toward Seto and knocked him back onto the ground, straddling his waist and giggling. "Seto! You're okay! I'm so so so sorry, Seto! Please, please forgive me!" Seto took a moment to register the words that were said so quickly. In this moment, Brice noticed his friend's tear-stained face. "Seto? Have you been crying?"

"Of course I've been crying," Seto said softly, trying to sound harsh but failing epicly.

"Oh, Seto," Brice mumbled, taking a lock of Seto's brown hair and twirling it between his fingers. "I really am sorry. I didn't think you'd care that much if I died. I kind of expected you to rush around for a healing potion, and then simply move on when you found one."

Seto huffed. "I have feelings, you know," he muttered, sounding hurt.

Brice's eyes widened and he replied quickly with, "Oh, Seto, of course! I know you have feelings, I just... I didn't think you had them for me."

Seto sighed. "Well, I do. Can you get off me now?"

"Why?"

"So I can go home, clean up the mess of potions you made, and pack my stuff."

"WHAT?"

"I _said_ I need to go home, clean-"

"Okay, yeah, I heard what you said. But why?"

"Because potions stain the floor if they're let out like that."

Brice glared at him. "You know that's not what I meant."

Seto shrugged. "I'm moving out. I'm sure you don't want to share a house with a gay sorcerer who is in love with you."

"So it's real, then? Not just friendly love, but actual love-love?" Brice asked, the beginnings of a grin sliding onto his face.

"Yes, it's real. I love you. Now can I leave?"

"No way, Seto! You're staying with me."

"Why." It didn't really sound like a question, more like a challenge.

"Because I love you, too!" Brice shouted.

Seto's eyes widened. His world froze for a split second. And then it brightened until Seto was the happiest he'd been in his entire life. "Really?" he whispered.

"Really," Brice said, smiling as he climbed off of Seto and held out a hand for his friend to grab.

Seto grinned from ear to ear and grabbed Brice's hand for him to pull him up. When they were both standing, Seto let go Brice's hand, but Brice didn't let go of Seto's. Seto sent Brice a questioning glance.

"I've been dying to do this for the longest time," he whispered, holding Seto's hand more tightly.

Seto laughed. "So have I. Let's never let go."

_YAY! SetoSolace! I love this ship. So, I made a cute little one-shot for it. Remember guys, send in requests, whether it be via messaging or the comments/reviews section. It certainly isn't required, but if you'd like to, you can send in a proper prompt instead of just a request. Like... Let's see.. Okay, here's the sheet, but feel free to edit it as much as you want:_

_Prompt Sheet_

_Pairing: (what ship do you want?)_

_Age: (approximate. Like, toddlers, children, pre-teens, teenagers, young adults, adults. Basically all the age levels in the Sims 3.)_

_Situation: (zombie apocalypse, the clock au? WHAT DO YOU WANNA SEE, RULERS?)_

_Ending: (i.e. everyone dies, everyone lives happily, everyone lives sadly, half the people die, half the pairing dies, the pairing dies ((together, or apart?)), whatevs you want.)_

_Yeah. That seems about right. Bai, my Rulers! (Don't forget to check out my tumblr, where I will now be posting stuff about upcoming updates for stories! YAY! ((It's on my profile.)))_


	11. SkyMU w SkyBrine

_Haiii, Rulers! Thanks for all the prompts/requests! I've decided to start off with this one. It's a SkyMU with SkyBrine included, suggested by clalexander on fanfiction. Hope you enjoy it!_

**Pairing: SkyMU (Adam and Jason)**

**Suggested by: clalexander on fanfiction . net**

**Original Prompt: Skybrine. (Like he gets white eyes and almost kills Jason.) Jason almost dies. Adam's eyes go back to normal and they live happily ever after... something like that...**

**Warnings: INTENSE EVIL (and pain, but not self-caused). MUAAHAHAHAHAH**

**Word Count: 1,948**

**SkyMU w/ SkyBrine**

"Sky, calm down, hold it in," Jason begged, hugging onto Sky's arm as strong winds threw dirt and grass in a jagged circle around them. Sky's eyes flashed white behind his sunglasses, then back to their normal hazel, then back to white. Back and forth. Back and forth.

"I-I'm trying, J-Jason, but I'm so t-tired of holding it i-in!" Sky said quietly through clenched teeth. "And anyw-way, why _should_ I h-hold it in? He was going to h-hit y-you!" Sky's eyes flashed white and stayed white, and the whirlwind of grass and dirt around them grew stronger and more dangerous.

Jason's eyes widened inside his helmet. "No, Sky, stop! It doesn't matter that he was trying to hurt me, you stopped him, you saved me. I'm fine now."

His eyes returned to their normal color for a few seconds. Then they began to flash white again. "B-but... B-but he n-needs to learn the c-c-consequences of his actions," he growled.

The silly man who had dared to raise a hand against Jason was now cowering near the edge of the circle of wind and debris. "I-I'm s-sorry, sir! I didn't know-"

"Didn't know _what?"_ Sky shouted, his eyes pure white. "Didn't know that it wasn't okay to punch a customer simply because he was taking too long to exit the store?"

The man's face, already contorted in terror, seemed to twist in even more fear. Jason tugged on Sky's arm. "Sky, really, it's OK. To be fair, I _was_ taking an awfully long time to get out of the store-"

"You were _lost _between the stupid aisles, it was _not_ your fault!" Sky yelled, his voice deepening slightly with every word. "It was _his_, for designing his flipping store the wrong way!"

"Sky, no, no! Please, Sky, you have to stop this! Hold it back, Sky, you have to!" Jason pleaded, pulling with all his strength on Sky's arm. Sky didn't budge. At this point, a semi-truck couldn't have moved him. His eyes were pure white and they didn't show any signs of going back to normal any time soon. His voice was no longer _his _voice; now it was SkyBrine's.

"Let go of me," he hissed. Jason winced, but didn't let go. "I SAID, 'LET GO OF ME!'" Jason jumped away and fell on his butt, quickly crab-walking away from his transformed boyfriend. "This man must pay for his crimes!" Sky slowly began to walk towards the trembling store clerk.

"B-But, Sky, he hasn't committed any crimes, he doesn't have any crimes to pay for!" Jason called, trying to be heard over the high-speed winds that were threatening to tear him off the ground.

"He has committed the crime of living, of existing," Sky snarled, raising both hands as lightning flashed through the air directly around him. "I'm only here to put it to an end."

"Sky, NO!" Jason shouted, but it was too late. Sky splayed his hands out towards the ground near the store clerk man, and lightning struck him immediately. The man's body fell to the ground, charred by the intense energy put into a SkyBrine Strike. "N-No, no, Sky, come on!" Jason said, crawling hesitantly over to the man's lifeless body. "No, he's... He's dead... Sky! Sky, you just took a life!"

Sky smirked. "So? His life deserved to be taken," he said angrily, stepping toward a horrified Jason.

"N-no, everyone deserves a second chance... He hardly even did anything wrong, Sky!"

"Are you questioning my judgment?" Sky roared.

"I-I- You aren't... You don't have the right to judge anyone," Jason said quietly.

"I have _every_ right!" Sky screamed, stepping closer still. The wind around them died down immediately. All the dirt, grass, and debris fell to the ground, some of it hitting Jason's suit and helmet. Jason cried out as a particularly sharp rock tore a hole in the arm of his suit and pierced the skin slightly, and another fell on the button on the neck of his suit, popping his helmet open and back so that his face was uncovered. He brushed his brown curls out of his face and scrambled away from Sky, sniffling slightly.

"Please don't do anything stupid, Sky-" he began.

"_STUPID?_ Nothing I do is _stupid_, boy! The _world_ is stupid, but I am _above_ the world! I am the only person _worthy_ of life!" Sky snapped, walking more quickly towards the terrified boy in the astronaut suit.

Jason jumped to his feet and began to slowly back away from Sky. No one else was around. Everyone had fled this area of town when the wind had first started up. Jason wished he could join them, wished he could just run and hide until Sky returned to normal, but he knew he couldn't leave his boyfriend like that. If and when Sky regained control, he would feel horrible about anyone he had hurt or killed. Jason had to be there to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. Glancing at the store clerk's burnt body, he knew he had already failed, but he had to try to stop Sky from doing anything else. "Sky, please, this isn't you, you know it isn't. I know the real you is still in there, I know it is. Please come back, Sky, please," he begged, eyes brimming with tears at the sight of Sky's rage-filled features.

"NO! STOP IT! DON'T TELL ME WHO TO BE!" Sky screeched, speed-walking toward Jason. Jason's eyes widened as he tried to back up and realized his back was already against the wall of a grocery store. "I DO WHAT I WANT _WHEN_ I WANT, AND YOU HAVE _NO_ CONTROL OVER IT!" Jason slid down the wall until he was hugging his knees on the ground and Sky was towering over him. "I COULD KILL YOU, _TORTURE _YOU EVEN, AND YOU WOULD HAVE LITERALLY NO WAY TO STOP ME!"

"Sky, p-please don't..," Jason whimpered, staring up into Sky's white eyes, his sunglasses having fallen off. "I'm sorry, but please... Please just think this through, Sky, you don't want to hurt me, you... You love me..."

Sky sneered at him, crouching down so he was level with Jason. "Are you trying to change my mind? Do you think you can stop me with a few petty words? Do you?" Jason, against his better judgment, nodded. Sky frowned, tentatively (or at least, that's what it looked like to Jason) reaching a hand toward Jason's face. The space-loving boy fully expected him to caress his cheek or apologize, that sort of thing. "Well, you're _wrong,_" Sky laughed cruelly, touching a finger to Jason's cheek. Shock waves of pain rushed through Jason's body, causing it to fidget wildly as Jason screamed in pain.

"Please, stop, please!" he cried out. The onslaught of pain didn't stop. If anything, it intensified, especially when Sky reached forward with his other hand and placed another finger on his other cheek. It got to be so much that it was nearly unbearable. "Sky..."

Sky laughed again. "How does it feel to have no control whatsoever? I wouldn't know, since I have full control over everything," he announced arrogantly, not removing his fingers from Jason's face.

"If you have s-so much cont-trol over everything, then w-why c-can't you control S-SkyBrine?" Jason asked weakly, feebly pushing against Sky's hands in an attempt to remove his fingers from his cheeks. "Control it, Sky, please... I can't..." He cried out as another wave a pain engulfed him.

While Jason suffered, Sky was frozen in place. If he could control everything, why couldn't he control SkyBrine? _Because you _are_ SkyBrine, you don't need to control him, _something told him.

Sky wrinkled his nose and answered himself in his head, _I need to control him if he's going to hurt people, especially the ones I love_.

_It doesn't matter,_ the voice said. _You can't control him. _

Sky blinked. _But I have to. _

_You won't. _Sky pressed the entire palm of his hand against Jason's face, sending even more burning pain through Jason's body. Jason shrieked in pain at first, but then it died down to a sob. "Please, Sky! Please make it stop, I can't... I just... Please... I'm so sorry, I... Please make it stop, Sky..." Sky prepared to touch his other hand completely to Jason's face, to send the final wave of pain, the one that would kill him. Jason whimpered, "Please, Sky, just... Please..."

_I will._

Sky pulled both hands back and jumped away from Jason, panting. "W-What?" he asked, looking around. His eyes had returned to normal. His face was filled with confusion, rather than anger. He glanced around at the mess he'd made, and guilt surged through him.

Then he saw Jason.

His eyes widened and he crawled slowly toward his traumatized boyfriend. "J-Jason?" he asked quietly, a horrified expression on his face. Jason only whimpered in his huddled up position. Tears streamed down Sky's face. "I'm so sorry, Jason, I-" he started, resting a hand on Jason's knee.

"No!" Jason screeched. "Don't touch me, please don't do it again, please don't! It hurts so much, please don't hurt me, Sky!"

A sob escaped Sky's throat. He had done this. It was all his doing. It was because of him that his innocent, wouldn't-hurt-a-fly boyfriend was now trembling in fear and pain next to a broken-down grocery store. "I'm so sorry," he said hoarsely. "I wasn't in control, I- I'm never in control, and it's all my fault, and I- I'm so so sorry, Jason." Jason didn't respond, he only laid there, shaking ever so slightly, crying out randomly every once in a while. Sky sighed and picked him up as gently as he could manage. Then he carried him home, being careful not to bounce too much as he walked and whispering "sorry" over and over the whole way.

He laid the fragile boy down gently on his bed and tucked him into the covers. After forcing some painkiller down his throat and watching sadly as he fell asleep, Sky stood up and packed a bag with clothes, a small bit of food, and some basic supplies like wood and cobblestone. Then he took a deep breath and opened the front door, ready to leave in order to keep his boyfriend safe.

"Sky?"

He spun around quickly, only to be faced by a very shaken up Jason. "Uh... Y-Yes?"

"W-Where are you going?"

Sky was silent for a bit. "I don't really know. Somewhere far away."

"Please don't go."

Sky was shocked. "Why? Don't you want me to leave? I hurt you! You'll be so much safer with me gone..."

"But I'll be so much _lonelier_ with you gone..."

"Jason. I'm _really_ not safe to be around, I think that's obvious by now. I have to go, okay?"

"But _I love you, Sky._"

Sky stared at his boyfriend, blinking to try to keep the tears from his eyes. "How? How can you still love me after what I did to you?"

Jason shrugged and made his way over to where Sky was. "I just do," he murmured, wrapping his arms around Sky and burying his head in his shoulder.

Sky, amazed, slowly hugged him back, taking in the overall feeling of having Jason in his arms. "Well... I love you, too."

* * *

_I like this one, a lot. It's so dramatic. Sometimes my taste in one-shots scares me. Like, one of the reasons I really like this one is because someone is getting hurt by someone they love, and still loves them for it. There is SO much drama and love and beautifulness, and I just... THE FEELS!_

_Also, I forgot something for the prompt sheet. If you guys don't really care what the POV is like, then this doesn't really apply to you. But if you want a one-shot written specifically in first, second, or third person, then go ahead and add that at the end of your prompt. I think that's all. Baiii._


	12. BajanSorcerer

_Hai. I've decided to start doing this thing at the beginning of the chapters where you put the pairing and the word count and the warnings and the prompt and the person who gave the prompt and all that good stuff. I'll probably go and edit it into all the chapters before this, too._

_ALSO. I'm starting a new fic (maybe). And I don't know what ship to use, so go to my profile to vote for a shipping. Yeah. Just go._

**Pairing: BajanSorcerer (Mitch and Seto)**

**Suggested by: Some Brilliant Guest on Fanfiction . net**

**Original Prompt: Zombie apocalypse. One half dies. You can pick which one.**

**Warnings: Sort of gory... Eh... **

**Word Count: 1,385 (not too bad...)**

_NAO READ! _

"Run, run, run!" I yell, pushing Seto forward as he tries to continue casting spells on our undead enemies. "Seto, stop it, you can't save them all! The other zombies will just re-convert them as soon as you've turned them back into humans. And besides, that spell takes way too much out of you. It's wearing you out, Seto, and you need all your strength to escape them."

Seto huffs in frustration. "But Mitch, what if they're like us? What if they had to leave one of their loved ones behind after finding out they had the disease because they couldn't risk infecting them? I can help them, I can turn them back so they can go back home!" he argues.

"Yes, I know you can. But, as I said before, the other zombies will immediately re-infect them, and that person will have to feel the pain of being infected _all over again_. So really it's better if we just _run._," insist, pushing harder against my crush. "Geez, can you just un-tense yourself? Your feet are practically glued to the ground-" I freeze and my eyes widen as the realization hits me.

"Well, that's sort of the point," Seto says, rolling his eyes. "I don't want you to be able to move me."

"S-Seto... you didn't really..."

"I did."

"You can't be serious."

"I am."

"... Why would you _do_ that!?" I ask angrily, beginning to panic.

"If I glue my feet to the ground with the sticky spell, you can't move me and I can convert these zombies back into humans."

"No, Seto, no! You don't get it!" I cry, pushing against Seto and then moving behind him and pulling instead. "It takes you, like, an entire minute to cast that spell, and you can only cast it on individuals, and there are _four_ zombies, and even though they're walking really slowly, they're only about ten feet away! Seto, you'll die! They'll infect you, and you can't cast the spell on yourself!"

Seto shrugs. "I'll be fine," he says carelessly as he charges up a spell for the zombie closest to him.

"Fine? You'll be _fine_?" I ask, laughing hysterically. "Is lying on the ground, helpless, as the infection spreads from the bite to your heart and re-engineers your entire body so that your skin peels and turns a sickly green and your teeth fall out and your eyes go milky white and your wishes and desires to convert these zombies change so that your wishes and desires are to convert humans your definition of 'fine?' Well, then, I guess you're right, you'll be perfectly fine! Seto, you don't_ understand."_

Seto shrugs again. "Restore!" he shouts, splaying his hands toward a zombie that was a mere six feet away from us. "I understand, Mitch, but seriously, I'll be okay. I'm not going to get bitten." The zombie he'd cast the spell on collapses on the ground, and the green coloring slowly begins to fade from its skin. Its hair quickly regrows, a lovely shade of brown, and the irises re-appear in its eyes. She is a young green-eyed woman. Her skin begins to heal itself, but she stays collapsed on the ground as she recovers. The other zombies continue towards the Seto and me. Seto starts charging another spell.

"They're too close," I say quietly, taking the gun out of my waistband. "Alright, screw it, I don't care if it attracts more zombies, I'm killing these things."

"Mitch, no!" Seto shouts, using a quick spell to knock the gun out of my hands and onto the ground. "Don't kill them, we can still save them!"

"Seto, they're, like, three feet away, I'm not letting them get you!"

"I'll be fine," he growls.

"But, Seto, what about _me_? What will _I _do if you get bitten?" I ask.

"You'll move on, try to survive alone. Anyways, I won't get bitten."

"Seto, _stop it_!" I shout, tugging with all my might on his arm. "You don't get it! I _need _you, Seto!"

"Mitch, magic isn't necessary to survival, it just makes things easier-"

"Shut. Up. Okay? I don't need your _magic,_ you idiot, I need _you._ I care about you, Seto, a_ lot._"

Seto glances back at me in surprise. "W-What?"

"I love you, Seto," I whisper.

He screams in pain as the zombie's teeth sink into his hand.

"No!" I shout, scrambling to pick up the gun. I quickly load it and aim shakily at the zombie that's biting Seto, somehow managing to hit it in the head. I quickly take out the remaining two, and then crouch down by Seto's fallen form. "S-Seto?"

"Ugh," he groans, opening his eyes and glancing down at the bite, which is already causing his hand to swell slightly. "Oh no," he whispers. "Mitch, you have to run, you have to run far away, now!"

"Why, Seto? I want to stay with you until I absolutely _have_ to go, and it's not until the third transformation that you begin to infect others," I complain, hugging him gently.

"Mitch, it's... It's different with sorcerers. You have to go now... you can't... I love you..." I quickly pull back.

I've never been so afraid in my life.

Zombies who heard the gunshots going off have surrounded Seto and me. They stare at me with their creepy, milky white eyes. Then I glance back at Seto. His quickly decaying hair falls to the unstable ground in chunks, revealing shiny green skin underneath. The skin around his face peels off in perfectly even strips, exposing bright pink squishy junk that slightly resembles a sponge and shouldn't be underneath anyone's skin. Daring to lean a bit closer, I can't even find the nose in the mess that is my old friend's face. His white and purple robe changes to a a slightly darker purple tinted with dark splotches that show especially well on the white where the skin beneath must be bursting open. His once beautiful eyes turn blue, then brown, then hazel, then yellow, then red, and then one of them sprays and one of them squirts blood into my face. I choke on it a bit (I had my mouth open in awe), rub my hand over my face in an attempt to cleanse it, and quickly step back. How can he undergo all three Transformations in less than thirty seconds?

Oh, snap. It's because he's a sorcerer, isn't it?

I take a quick breath and hold the gun unsteadily in my hands. Backing slowly away from what used to be Seto, I turn and shoot all the zombies in turn. There aren't too many. I've still got plenty of ammo. OK, Bad Thing One is out of the way. I turn back to Seto. He slowly stands, but his feet are still glued to the ground. I smirk.

He uses a spell to unbind his feet.

HE CAN STILL USE SPELLS?

My eyes widen and I back up a bit more, not quite willing to shoot him. Because I still love him. Even when he's a zombie with decayed skin who is currently stepping toward me menacingly and preparing to eat/infect me, I still love him.

I must be crazy.

Hesitantly, I raise the gun up, point it at his head. I don't want to do this, I don't want to do this, I don't want to do this at all. For a second, I consider letting him infect me, just so I can stay with him. But the real Seto, he wouldn't want that. He'd want me to try to survive.

He'd want me to shoot him.

Or I could run. But I probably wouldn't get far, seeing as Zombie Seto is still a sorcerer.

I reluctantly squeeze my finger around the trigger. There's a flash and a bang that makes my ears ring, and Seto wails but I don't look at his zombified body, now collapsed on the ground. I don't spare it a single glance. I just turn and walk away.

Just walk away...

Just walk away.


	13. Merome Fluff

_Hey, guys! Here's some Merome fluff. It's not as fluffy as I'd like it to be, but it's sort of fluffy, so... I dunno. I did my best, sorry. Hope you like it anyways. ALSO, I'm so sorry for being super slow with writing all your prompts out, but... er, actually, I have no excuse, I'm just lazy. I'm sitting in my living room going, "Urg, I'm so booored... I have nothing to do... Life is pointless. *insert existential crisis to free me of boredom* Oh, wait. I have, like, seven prompt to write. __Eh, I don't really wanna..."_

_BUT THEY _WILL _GET WRITTEN! (eventually)_

**Pairing: Merome (Mitch and Jerome)**

**Suggested by: bravespirtgirl on Wattpad**

**Original Prompt: Merome fluff**

**Warnings: No good haters tell Mitch to kill himself, and the story tells you that he almost tried once. That's all, no detail.**

**Word Count: 726 (Can you say 'SHORT?')**

Mitch cringed as he read yet another hate comment about how insensitive he was toward Seto. He wanted to tell them that is wasn't like that at all, that they were still friends and all that jazz, but it would probably just make them angrier. They'd think he was denying it. They'd hate on him even more.

"Insensitive jerk. This guy isn't even good at Minecraft, what's he doing playing the Hunger Games?" another comment read. Mitch sighed. That was a video where he'd died at the very beginning due to some stupid decision. It certainly wasn't the Duke of Power Moves at his best.

The next comment was something like, "Pfft, this dude isn't funny at all, and his videos are past stupid."

The next: "Hey, Mitchell, you aren't wanted here after what you did to Seto! You know he's depressed now? I hope you are, too. I hope you're hurting yourself. In fact, I hope you kill yourself." Mitch winced, and his eyes widened as he realized that he was now crying. What they didn't know was that Mitch had actually tried to kill himself once, a long time ago, but Jerome had stopped him just in time. Jerome had saved his life.

Mitch decided that he needed Jerome right now. Really badly.

He picked up the laptop and carried it downstairs to where Jerome was watching TV on the couch. "U-Uh... Jerome?"

"What's up, buddy?" Jerome asked, turning the TV down. When he saw Mitch's tear-streaked face, however, he turned the television completely off and stood up to meet his friend. "Biggums, what's wrong?"

Mitch took a deep breath and turned the computer so Jerome could see the screen. Worry and a bit of anger flooded his face after he had read the "kill yourself" one. He took the laptop from Mitch and sat back down on the couch, quickly typing out an angry reply to the comment's author. Then he set the computer down on the coffee table and stood up to encase Mitch in a hug. "Don't listen to them, Mitch, you're great."

Mitch sniffled a bit and hugged back, trying not to cry. Five seconds later he gave up and started sobbing into Jerome's shoulder. "I-I'm sorry," he choked out after a while.

"No, it's perfectly fine," Jerome reassured him. "You need to let it out every once and a while." He glanced at his watch. "It's, like, 2 AM, though. Time for bed."

Mitch frowned as he pulled away. He really didn't want to spend a night alone. He was kind of scared of what he might do to himself. "C-Can I... Could I maybe s-sleep with you tonight?"

Jerome smiled tiredly, but kindly. "Of course, Biggums. C'mon, I'll carry you."

Mitch giggled as Jerome picked him up and carried him bridal style up the stairs to his bedroom. He dropped him onto the bed and then jumped in beside him after turning out the lights. Jerome turned away so his back was facing Mitch, and curled up under the covers. Mitch hesitantly scooted closer, wrapping his arms around Jerome's torso. "Is it okay with you if... if we cuddle?" he asked nervously.

Jerome was glad the dark his his wide smile as he turned around to face Mitch. "Definitely," he said, wrapping his arms around Mitch. _Oh, snap, I hope I didn't sound too eager,_ he thought as he started to pull his arms away.

Mitch shook his head quickly. "No, no, leave them there, please."

Jerome smiled and cuddled up to Mitch. He watched as his crush's breathing evened, and assumed he was asleep. He whispered happily, "Goodnight, Biggums. I love you," before gently pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Mitch's eyes snapped open in surprise.

Jerome jerked back. "I- uh, I'm... I didn't... Oh, geez..."

Mitch grinned, pulling Jerome closer to him. "No, it's okay. Leave them there, please. Er, actually..." He pulled Jerome's face closer to his. "Leave them... _here_." He pressed his lips against Jerome's in a short, sweet kiss, and then pulled away and snuggled up next to him, closing his eyes. "I love you, Jerome," he whispered sleepily.

Jerome couldn't contain his ear-to-ear grin. "I love you, too, Mitch."


	14. CraftBattleMariee (Kiss of Death)

_Sup, Rulers? I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated this! Don't worry, though, I'm getting back into my schedule. Sort of. I mean, I'm typing this up on a Thursday..._

_Shut up._

**Pairing: CraftBattleMariee**

**Suggested By: MirrororriM on fanfiction**

**Original Prompt:**

"Pairing: CraftBattleMariee

Age: young adults (like now)

Situation: at a YouTube party with truth/dare or something like that. And make sure Mitch Jerome Ryan (xrpmx13) Vikk Preston Rob etc. are there to push them together...

Ending: ummmm fluffy stuff? No death or anything! Maybe something funny

LACHLAN HAS BEAUTIFUL HAIR  
DO DOES ASHLEY MARIEE  
ITS DESTINYYYYYYYYYY"

**Warnings: … Erm. None.**

**Word Count: 608 (or something)**

**Lachlan's POV**

"Jerome, truth or dare?" I ask.

"Dare!" he replies.

"I dare you to take the bowl of moldy macaroni to Mrs. and Mr. Roberts' house while wearing a neon pink bowtie."

"What? You mean the cranky neighbors to your left?"

"Yes."

"No."

"You have to."

"I hate you."

"Good."

"I _really_ hate you."

"Go ahead, go do it."

"FINE." He grumbles quietly as he gets out of his criss-cross applesauce position and stands

Everyone dies.

**XxX**

**Sorry about that. JK by the way. Hghrules' BFF here. Having succeeded in annoying Hannah to killing off all her characters, I've decided to take over while she recovers. Here 'goes.**

**Ashley's POV**

"Ashley, truth or dare?"

"Dare," I reply.

"I dare you to go into the attic for a whole minute."

"What!"

"Yep."

"I can't! The last time someone did it, all they could eat was corn mush for a whole week!"

"You have to."

"Fine."

As I pull down the collapsible stairs, a wave of dust rushes over me. No one goes into THE attic. It's unheard of.

As I reach the top steps I hear a noise behind me. "Your minute begins now!"

The trap door snaps shut and all light disappears.

"Mitch, what the heck?" I yell.

I walk forward and stumble over something. Then I hear a noise behind me, a soft moan.

"Mitch!" I say, my voice a bit more hectic. "Mitch, there's something up here!"

No answer.

Now I'm yelling. "Mitch! Get me out of here! Please, I'll do anything! I'll give you my new convertible, anything, just get me out of here!"

I hear a toilet flush. Snap. Of all the times he had to listen to his bladder, today had to be the day.

I kneel down and search for the catch that opens the ladder. I feel breathing on my neck, and then all goes black.

I come to with Mitch standing over me. "What the heck! Do you know how creepy it is up there? I'll bet you knocked yourself out just so I would have to go up there and get you!"

I rolled my eyes and mumbled and mumbled something about needing to use the restroom and stumbled into the nearest one.

When I'm washing my hands, I see something that makes me look up with a start. The blue streak I so lovingly applied not 5 hours ago had an odd purplish tinge spreading down it. It was then I heard an old gravelly voice that seemed to come from everywhere, yet somehow I knew only I could hear it.

"You're mine."

* * *

_Well. Thanks for turning the _entire_ story around, Lu, but I'll take over now. __*sighs*_

* * *

"Ashley?" Lachlan asked as I came out of the bathroom. I had carefully tucked my blue-ish purple strands behind my ears and covered them as best I could a few moments ago, so he couldn't see my sudden change in hair color. At least, I hope he couldn't.

"Uh, yeah, what's up?" I reply shakily.

"Well, you passed out a few minutes ago, and when you woke up, you immediately ran to the bathroom. Are you OK?"

"Of course, I'm fine. Perfectly fine," I say just a little too quickly.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" he asks, sighing quietly.

I nod and walk forward, elbowing him out of the way rudely. "Yes, I know. But, like I said, "I'm fine."

He sighs again. "Whatever you say..."

* * *

_Hey. Actually, I'm just gonna turn this into a proper fanfiction. Lucy and I have already planned out the ENTIRE plotline, and it's pretty long. So... I'll post that later. (WHY DO I KEEP POSTING STUFF IF I CAN'T KEEP UP WITH THE ONES I ALREADY HAVE GOING!?) I probably won't update that one as often as my other stories, though. _

_Anyways, don't worry. I will re-write this prompt the way you wanted it, MirrororriM. It'll be all happy and romantic and funny, and not filled with demonesses, and cat souls, and kisses of death, and witches, and ancient curses, and... _

_Have I given away too much?_


	15. MunchingUniverse - Back to December

_Argh, I'm so sorry! This isn't my normal update day, and this isn't the result of anyone's prompt, and it's sort of short, and I'm sorry! But my mom, grandma, and I went on this trip, and we were in the car for four hours, and I was listening to a random playlist on my tablet, and "Back to December" by Taylor Swift played, and I was in the mood for MunchingUniverse and feels, and..._

_This happened._

**Pairing: MunchingUniverse**

**Warnings: NOPE, JUST FEELS EXPLOSIONS**

**Song: "Back to December" by Taylor Swift (PLZ LISTEN TO IT WHILE READING THIS, IT'S JUST SO FEELSY, LIKE ASDLFIJHASDL)**

**Word Count: 1,047 (not TOO bad)**

_I'm so glad you made time to see me  
How's life? Tell me how's your family  
I haven't seen them in a while_

_You've been good, busier than ever  
We small talk, work and the weather  
Your guard is up and I know why_

"So, how've you been?" I ask.

"Good."

"I, uh, haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah."

"Would you like to-"

"No."

"But-"

"Can't. I'm busy."

"Oh. O-Okay."

_Because the last time you saw me  
Is still burned in the back of your mind.  
You gave me roses and I left them there to die._

_So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night,"  
And I go back to December all the time  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right  
I go back to December all the time._

_These days I haven't been sleeping  
Staying up, playing back myself leavin'  
When your birthday passed and I didn't call_

"Well, maybe later we could-"

"No, Jason."

"You said my name!"

"And I never want to say it again."

"Tyler, I'm really sorry-"

"'Sorry' doesn't cut it."

_And I think about summer, all the beautiful times  
I watched you laughing from the passenger side and  
Realized I loved you in the fall_

_And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind  
You gave me all your love and all I gave you was "Goodbye"_

"Tyler, please, I- I was just scared! I've been hurt before, and, I just- I didn't want to go through that again."

"Oh? Well, thanks to you, Jason, I've been hurt before, too. And I don't want to go through that again, either."

_So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."  
And I go back to December all the time  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind  
I go back to December all the time_

"Tyler, if I could take back everything I did, I swear, I would! But I can't. Every night I think back to what I did and what I could have done, and I regret it all, Tyler. I'm so sorry. I should have stayed with you, I hate myself for not staying by your side, but I was stupid and afraid, and I didn't stay, I left, and I'm so sorry."

"Goodbye, Jason."

_I miss your tanned skin, your sweet smile  
So good to me, so right  
And how you held me in your arms that September night  
The first time you ever saw me cry_

I stand in front of Tyler's front door, trying to plan out a pretty speech that will impress him, but then I realize it'd be better if I just told him how I feel.

So I open my mouth to pour out my feelings, and I end up spewing song lyrics.

"_Maybe this is wishful thinking,  
Probably mindless dreaming,  
But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right._

_And I'd go back in time and change it,_

_But I can't._" A choked sob escapes my throat, and I cough slightly to clear it before singing quietly, "_So if the chain is on your door..._

_I understand._

_But this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."  
And I go back to December...  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.  
I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.  
I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_

I go back to December all the time."

He doesn't open the door.

So I break down crying right there on the front porch, because he was perfection, he was special, he was mine, I _loved_ him... And I lost him. I hurt the most beautiful boy in the entire world, I left him after he gave up everything to be with me, I broke him, and now I have to pay the consequences.

"What have I done?" I cry, hugging my knees to my chest and closing my eyes while sitting against the side of the building. Honestly, I don't deserve a second chance. "Good going, Jason," I sniffle to myself. "You lost the only person you've ever truly loved."

I dig the nails in my right hand into the palm of my left, like some kind of punishment. Of course, I deserve much worse than this for hurting someone as perfect as Tyler.

Suddenly, I feel arms wrapping around me. "Don't hurt yourself," he whispers in my ear, and it sounds like he's been crying as well.

"Wh-Why shouldn't I?" I sob. "I h-hurt you!"'

"But for a long time, you were the only thing that made me happy. It's OK, Jason."

"But... B-But... Why d-didn'-t you open the d-d-door?"

"You idiot! I wasn't in the house, Stupid. I was picking up some things from the store, and I came home to see you standing here in front of my door, singing Taylor Swift songs, and- and I couldn't believe that you were still fighting for me, even after I had pushed you away so many times, and- and-" He bursts into tears. "I'm so sorry, Jason!"

So we sit here, crying and hugging on his front porch, for about twenty minutes before I finally get the courage to say it. "Tyler?"

"Y-Yes?"

"I love you."

He smiles. "I love you, too."

"I will _always_ love you."

"I will always love you back."

"...Do you ever go back to December?" I ask, wondering if he regrets that day as much as I do, if he replays it over and over in his mind like I do.

"_All the time."_

**THE END**


	16. Skylox

_Oh hai dere. I am back with three one-shots for you! *gasp* THREE!? I know right, crazy! But when school starts on Thursday, my update schedule will change (not much, I'll just start updating on weekends instead of Monday) and I wanted to give you some extra stuff. I dunno. I was at my grandparent's/cousin's house for a week with hardly any wifi, and I ended up writing these. _

_ALSO I'M SO SORRY FOR THAT RANDOM #COFFEE THING. IT WAS MEANT TO GO IN MY RANDOM BOOK OF RANDOM HASHTAGS, BUT I GUESS I WAS FOCUSING ON SOMETHING ELSE, CAUSE I PUT IT IN THIS BOOK ON ACCIDENT. GEEZ, I AM SO SORRY. I'm not gonna take it down though, 'cause you guys commented on it a whole lot, and I don't want to delete your coffee debates. COFFEE!_

_ANNNND, I'm adding "Genre" and "Song" (which is just the song I listening to while writing this, or a song that would go well with it) to the little thingy before the actual one-shot. Just wanted to tell you. I'll probably go back and add them to the previous one-shots as well. I won't always do it, and I might repeat some songs, but whatever._

_**ONE MORE THING. IN CELEBRATION OF GAINING FIFTY RULERS (or followers), I'M GONNA DO A Q&A! (Simply because I'm too lazy to and unoriginal to do anything else. Oh, boy, yup! Come follow me, I'm lazy and unoriginal! *facepalm*) ANYWAY! Post questions in the comments or on my message board. Make sure to type "#FiftyRulersQ&A" above or below your questions so I know what the heck you're talking about. :)**_

_SO. Here's the first one-shot for today, EN-JUH-HOY!_

**Pairing: Skylox (Hey guys, I made a Skylox/Merome MMD for Happy Synthesizer (one of my new favorite songs). SHOULD I POST IT ON YouTube!? … My spellchecker won't let me type YouTube in all caps, it keeps correcting it... urg... screw it)**

**Genre: Does this count as Angst? I think so. Kind of. I'm not good with genre-ifying, I don't know why I added this part. It's also got some fluff.**

**Song: "Tied Together With a Smile" by Taylor Swift**

**Original Prompt: **"**Skylox PLZ! IM OKAY WITH SELF HARM! I THINKK THEY END CUTE! ITS EVEN BETTER AND CUTER WHEN TYS THE ONE CUTTING IN MY OPINION!"**

**Suggested By: DestinyWish on Wattpad**

**Warnings: Ty cuts. Don't read the flipping story if that's gonna bother you. BUT DUN WORRY, HE'LL BE OK IN THE END. MAYBE. MAYBE, MAYBE MAYBE. ALSO. Guys, I don't cut. I've considered it, a long time ago, but I ended up ruling it out of my list of possible options (IF YOU NEED HELP OR SOMEONE TO TALK TO, I'M ALL EARS, GUYS. PM ME). So, I don't really know how much is too much for someone to take, and... I'm just guessing here on how it's done...**

**Word Count: 1,570**

One cut for being the biggest idiot of all time.

One cut for being a mistake.

One cut for thinking Adam could ever love a mistake.

One cut for-

Darn it.

One cut for getting blood on the tile.

Five cuts for being stupid, worthless, idiotic, unwanted Ty.

One cut for making too many cuts.

I try to limit myself, to make sure I don't run out of room on my shoulders and thighs, because if I cut my wrists or calves, Adam will notice. He'll definitely notice if I suddenly start wearing long sleeve shirts and jeans all the time. He's not a total idiot.

I am, though. I found someone I thought I could trust. I told them about my feelings for Sky. I told them not to tell anyone.

Now #Skylox is frickin' _everywhere_.

And Adam is receiving threats from Skylox shippers on just about every social media site in the world. Things like "Please be nice to him, Sky!" and "Try not to break his heart, okay?" and "Dear Adam: I SWEAR, IF TY SO MUCH AS _THINKS _ABOUT CRYING WHILE HE'S IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH YOU, I WILL MURDER YOUR FAMILY AND MAKE YOU WATCH. TY IS MY BAE, AND IF YOU HURT HIM, ME AND EVERY OTHER SKYLOX SHIPPER IN THE WORLD WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER. Got it? kthxbai."

Yeah.

My inboxes are full of messages that mainly consist of the words 'aw,' 'cute,' 'Skylox,' and 'finally.' That is, they _were_ filled with those kinds of messages. That was before Adam posted _this_ everywhere:

"Guys! Chill out, okay? We're not dating, we never will be. We're just friends."

Ouch, right? Now my inbox has different messages. For example: "Aw, don't worry, Ty, he isn't worth it!" and "My boyfriend just broke up with me, too. Wanna go eat ice cream together?" and "We'll send you a picture of his corpse, Ty."

Yeah.

After reading that last one and seeing all the unnecessary hate Adam was getting), I sort of blew up in the form of a tweet.

"What is your problem!? Calm yourselves! Adam did nothing wrong. We're not dating, and we probably never will." I would have said more, but, you know, only 160 characters allowed.

A lot of people replied with "Did you just say 'probably!?'"

To which I idiotically responded with, "Eh, whatever. Anything's possible."

Now I'm crying in a bathroom with a blade in my hand and brand new cuts on my arm. Yay?

My phone dings, and I quickly unlock it. I have a twitter notification **(shut up and pretend it's a thing)**. Apparently, Adam replied to his earlier post with "Oops, forgot to put 'probably' behind that 'never.' ;)"

Oh, yeah, one thing I forgot to mention. Adam's been trying to get me out of the bathroom for an hour now. He thinks I'm mad at him, and he's apologized for, like, millions of things, most of which I hadn't even known he'd done. Evidently, he's finally gotten the idea that his post about us never dating offended me, and he's now trying to fix it.

I'm not mad at you, Adam. I'm just mad at myself.

"Please come out, Ty! I'm really sorry for whatever I did!" he shouts, banging on the door.

"Calm down, okay? I'm not mad at you!" I reply. He gasps. For the entire hour that he's been banging on the bathroom door, this is the first time I've responded to him.

"Then why did you lock yourself in the bathroom?"

"Because... Because art!" I say, using my blade to draw a crappy-looking flower on my arm. "Now shut up and let me draw already!"

"...Why are you drawing in a bathroom, Ty?"

"It... It inspires me," I say, watching as beads of blood form on the outline of my flower's petals.

"The _bathroom_ inspires you?"

"Yes, okay? It's a very inspirational place." One cut for being a bad liar. I accidentally cut a little too deep, though. Not enough to cause any super serious damage, but enough to surprise me and make me yelp.

"Ty? Ty! Open the door, _now_!" Adam yells, pounding on the door. "Ty!"

"Just leave, Adam!" I shout, stubbornly refusing to come out or let him in.

"No! I need to know you're okay!"

"I am _perfectly_ okay."

"No, you're not. Let's see... If you don't come out, I'll... I'll post embarrassing pictures of you as a baby!"

"So now you're blackmailing me?"

"Yes."

"Nothing will get me out of this room."

"Hmph. What if I... what if I poured coffee on your computer?"

"Oh well."

"Thank goodness, 'cause I actually _did_ do that a few minutes ago on accident," he confesses. I sigh. "What if I cooked you lunch?"

"That's not blackmail, it's bribery, and the answer is still 'no.'"

"Naw, it's definitely blackmail, 'cause I can't cook for my life and I'd probably burn down the kitchen." He pauses. "Alright, if you don't come out, I'm going to murder your mother."

He wouldn't do that, he's too nice. "Rest in peace, Mom."

"Seriously? What kind of son _are_ you?"

"The kind that really doesn't want to come out of the bathroom," I reply.

He groans. "Well, if you wouldn't come out for _her_ death, I guess you wouldn't come out for mine, either."

My eyes widen. "What!?"

"Ah, so now we're getting somewhere." I hate him so much right now. "I'm going to jump off that weirdly tall building across the street unless you come out."

"Yeah, right."

"I'll do it."

"You wouldn't."

"Sure I would."

"Liar," I accuse him nervously, wondering whether or not he's crazy enough to go that far just to get me out of the bathroom.

"Okay, whatever. See you at the hospital. It won't take long to take the elevator to the top of that building, and it only takes a few seconds to jump, so make sure your phone is nearby so you'll be ready to call the ambulance." I can hear him walking away. I can hear him opening and closing the front door.

He's actually doing it.

OH MY GOSH.

HE'S ACTUALLY DOING IT.

"Adam, no!" I shout, fumbling with the lock on the bathroom door before bursting into the hallway. I'm instantly greeted by a smirking Adam. But you know what? Right now, I don't even care that he tricked me. I'm just glad he's not dead. I sling my arms around him and hug him tightly. "Oh my gosh, Adam, don't _ever_ do that again," I cry, forgetting what is socially acceptable for two best friends and burying my face in his chest.

He gasps. "Ty, your arm..."

Screw you, Adam.

I pull away and try to slip back into the bathroom, but Adam grabs my wrist and pulls me back. "Let me go!" I scream, struggling against his grip.

"Art?" he asks, examining my bloody flower.

I nod slowly, sighing as I give up on escaping. Adam lets out a sob and pulls me into a hug. I tense up at first, but then I hug him back, wincing slightly at the pain in my arm. He notices and drags me to the living room, making me sit down on the couch. "I'll be right back," he whispers.

A few minutes later, he returns with some band-aids and damp cotton balls. After cleaning and bandaging my arm in complete silence, he looks up at me and asks in a whisper, "Why?"

I shrug.

"Tell me, please," he insists.

"I'm gay," I blurt.

"That's cool, but completely irrelevant. Why are you cutting?"

Wow, he took that well. "It's not irrelevant. I cut because I'm a mistake."

"You're not a mistak-"

"I cut because I know you could never fall in love with a mistake," I correct myself.** (Ignore how illogical this is, considering Adam is openly bisexual.)**

"... I didn't-"

"It's okay, Adam. It's not a big deal. I'm gonna go clean the coffee off my computer." I stand up and head towards my bedroom.

"What? It's totally a big deal!" Adam shrieks.

I sigh. "Okay, it's kind of a big deal. But it doesn't have to be! If you could just hate me in the nicest way possible-"

"_What!?_ I don't hate you, I could never hate you!" Adam says, eyes wide.

"But-"

"That tweet, I didn't... I wasn't... The last part of it wasn't what I wanted, it was how I genuinely thought my life would go. I thought the whole Skylox thing made you uncomfortable." He stops, and when he speaks again, it's in a whisper. "I've actually liked you for a long time, Ty."

"You- You have?" I ask, unbelieving.

He smiles and nods. "So," he begins. "I think this is the part where we kiss."

I laugh and lean in, and he meets me half-way.

"Oops, I lied. I'd like to correct my earlier tweet. We _are_ dating. We probably always will be. We're way more than 'just friends.'"

**THE END**

_Eh. This is not nearly as feels-inducing as I wanted it to be. I think it's too jokey to be serious... I don't know. What do you guys think of it?_


	17. MunchingUniverse (Storm)

_Hai. So, here's the next one-shot. MunchingUniverse. I'm sorry guys, I just, I'm in a MunchingUniverse mood. I'm searching wattpad and google and just downloading every MunchingUniverse fic I can find, BUT THERE JUST AREN'T ENOUGH. Seriously, when I got the inspiration for this, I literally sat down for ten minutes trying to think if I could envision the plot with any other ship, BUT I COULDN'T. IT HAD TO BE THESE TWO BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE, I'M SORRY. I LITERALLY COULD NOT WRITE IT FOR ANYONE ELSE BUT MUNCHINGUNIVERSE, SO SORRY._

**Title: Storm (SO CREATIVE IT HURTS)**

**Pairing: MunchingUniverse**

**Genre: fluff**

**Song: Dude, I was so into this that I actually _wrote_ a song for it, chords, lyrics, everything. But, since I can't really give you that... I dunno, go listen to some slow song or something. ****NO WAIT I POSTED THE SONG TO YouTube AT /Vxi6Vja2zX0 GO LISTEN TO IT NAO PLZ. If you can't see the link, just go to my YouTube channel, I only have like, three videos. You'll be able to tell which one it is.**

**Original Prompt: No prompt, I was just walking outside with my cousin Emily, and this storm started, and lightning flashed like one hundred feet away, and it was so clear (and pretty) and I instantly wanted to write about it. Then we fought over who got to write about it first. :/**

**Warnings: Uh... I don't think there are any... Nah, it's pretty much just fluff.**

**Word Count: 1,253**

"Tyler, it's thundering, and I think it's going to start raining soon," Jason observed warily, glancing up at the dark clouds gathering above them.

"So!? Let's keep going, the park is only a couple blocks away!" Tyler replied, running ahead.

"We should probably head back so we don't get caught in a storm. Geez, Tyler, when did you get so active?"

"Pfft, _active_? I'm not _active_, I'm just excited about going to the park with my best friend! Anyways, we'll be fine. It's not even raining yet-"

It started raining. And as it did, Tyler's words registered and Jason's heart cracked a little. _Best friend?_

…

_That's all?_

Jason shook his head to clear his thoughts, earning a weird look from Tyler. "Why are you shaking your head?" he asked.

"Huh? O-Oh, I, uh- I just, you jinxed it," Jason covered up (badly, might I add). "It's raining now."

Tyler nodded slowly. "I can see that. But it doesn't really matter, we can still play at the park."

"But, Tyler, isn't that sort of dangerous? If the storm really picks up, lightning could strike the playground equipment, and-"

"Jason!" Tyler cut him off. "We'll be fine. We're not afraid of any stupid lightning, right, Jason?"

"I guess not," Jason mumbled. A flash of sheet lightning lit up the sky, accompanied by thunder, and Tyler's steps faltered slightly. "Tyler? You okay?"

"Y-Yeah, of course, I'm fine. Let's keep going, we're almost there," Tyler replied shakily. "It's just sheet lightning. Nothing to be afraid of."

Jason raised an eyebrow questioningly. Before he could actually say anything, though, Tyler shouted loudly, "Look! It's the park, we're here!" By now they were both completely drenched, but Jason rolled his eyes and ran to catch up with Tyler, just to make him happy.

Suddenly, lightning struck the ground about twelve feet in front of Tyler. Almost instantly, Tyler was breaking down crying and clinging onto Jason's arm. Jason's eyes widened. He wrapped his arms around the shaking Tyler and backed away from the spot where the lighting had hit. After casting his eyes across the flat-ish land around them, he said calmly, "We're too tall." Tyler whimpered, and Jason pulled him over to a small, shallow ditch. "Shh, it's alright," Jason cooed as he crouched down in the ditch, pulling Tyler down with him. "It's okay, Tyler."

"J-J-Jas-son, I w-wanna go h-h-home!" Tyler sobbed, gripping the front of Jason's t-shirt.

"I'm sorry, Ty, we have to stay here for now. We're too tall to be walking back home in this weather," Jason said softly in Tyler's ear, trying to be heard over the thunder without yelling.

"N-No, J-Jason, make the storm st-st-stop!" Tyler cried, burying his face in Jason's wet shirt.

Jason sighed, pulling Tyler closer and leaning over him in an attempt to shelter him from the rain. "I'm sorry, Tyler, I can't. We'll just have to wait it out. But don't worry, we'll be okay. And when the storm is over, we can play on the playground like you wanted!"

Thunder boomed, and lightning touched the ground twenty yards away from the two boys. Tyler yelped, snuggling even farther into Jason's embrace. As Jason shifted slightly to get into a more comfortable position, Tyler got worried. "D-Don't let go, please!" he cried, looking up into Jason's eyes.

Jason smiled slightly, leaning down to kiss Tyler's head. "Don't worry. I never will."

Tyler smiled, closing his eyes as he cuddled up to Jason and tried to block out the storm around them. Every so often, lightning would strike and thunder would roll, causing Tyler to whimper quietly. Every time this happened, though, Jason would hug him tightly and whisper "Shh, it's okay, you're okay" in his ear.

Finally, with Jason hugging him tight and trying his best to keep him dry, Tyler fell asleep.

**(okay, sorry to ruin the moment, but I checked the word count here and it was exactly 666 words. 0.0)**

* * *

Tyler woke up in Jason's arms. His first thought was something about how embarrassing his breakdown was. His second thought was that Jason looked really cute when he was sleeping. His third thought was that, although Jason's clothes were still completely soaked with rainwater, Tyler's clothes were only slightly damp. Oh, Jason had been leaning over Tyler to keep the rain from hitting him!

Tyler groaned loudly, slightly angry at Jason for not caring more about himself. Jason yawned at the noise, then unwrapped his arms from Tyler's body, rubbed his eyes, and yawned again. Still not sounding fully awake, Jason mumbled, "Oops. Did I wake you, Tyler? I'm sorry."

Tyler gaped at him until Jason was awake enough to ask why. "You- I- You didn't wake me, I woke _you_, Jason. So _I_'m sorry," Tyler said. "But why would you _do_ that!?"

"D-Do what?" Jason asked, afraid that Tyler was mad about the excessive cuddling the night before.

"Cover me last night! You weren't protected at all, you're probably going to get sick now!"

"I'm n-not g-getting sick, Tyler. I'm-" he paused for a minute-long sneeze break. "I'm fine."

"Jason," Tyler groaned, dragging out the 'o.' "You are definitely coming down with something. Honestly, what were you _thinking_ last night?" He looked genuinely angry.

Jason frowned and hung his head, staring at the dirt as if it were the most interesting piece of earth he'd ever seen. "I was thinking you looked really vulnerable, shaking in my arms and crying harder whenever the lightning struck, and I felt bad because you really wanted me to take away the storm and I just couldn't, and... I just did my best to take away as much of the storm as I could, to block out part of it, to try to make it easier on you, I..." He took a deep breath, looking like he was about to cry. "I thought you'd appreciate it, I-I'm sorry... I didn't mean to upset you," he whispered, thinking he'd screwed up.

"No, Jason! Don't cry! I'm not upset, I'm very grateful for what you did, I just- Well, you're sick, now. I don't want you to be sick," Tyler said quickly, playing with Jason's soaking brown curls. Jason nodded, but he still looked like he felt guilty. "Jason," Tyler said firmly, commanding the other boy's attention. Jason looked up. "What you did wasn't at all wrong. It was very sweet, and I'm actually really happy that you care about me that much." He stopped, picking out more words. "And... I'm sorry about my breakdown last night. That was stupid, and it won't happen again."

"It's okay. It's not stupid, either, Tyler. You can't change what you're afraid of," Jason replied. "And honestly, I wouldn't mind going through all that again if it meant I got to hold you one more time."

Tyler blushed, stood up, and turned away from Jason, not saying a word, and for a second Jason was worried he'd said the wrong thing. But then he heard a few gentle taps, and Tyler turned back around with a half smile on his face and his phone in his hand. "According to this website, there's going to be another storm in this area on Tuesday at six in the evening. Would you wanna...?" Tyler asked hesitantly, trailing off near the end of his sentence.

Jason grinned. "I'll be here."


	18. PewdieCry (Imagine)

_And, the last of today's one-shots: A Pewdiecry. I made Emily read this, and she freaked out and hid it from me in an attempt to keep me from posting it. -.- She hated it that much. She really doesn't like their ship. She prefers PewdiepieMarzia. (That's their ship name, right? idk) Anyways, here it is, hope you like it. :)_

**Pairing: PewdieCry**

**Genre: Angst, Fluff**

**Song: "Say Something" by A Great Big World and Christina Aguilera**

**Original Prompt: None, I just sat down at my grandparent's typewriter and went, 'Hmm, it sure is fun to use a typewriter. :3" Then I shoved my fingers on the keys and wrote: "JUST STAHP IT UR LIERALLY HURTING MY FEELS SO BAD RIGHT NOW LIKE SRSLY STAHP IT IT HRTS IT HURTS TSO FRICKEN MUCH PLX PLZ STAHP STAHP IT HURTZ MAKE IT STAHP NUUUUUU U CANT DO DIS WAAAAAAA H IT HURTZ SOOO SU MUCHHHH MAKE IT STAHP MAEK IT STAAAAHHHPP STAHP IT NAO" Seriously, that's exactly what I wrote. Not sure what happened there, not sure at all why I wrote it, but after writing that random thing, I came up with this.**

**Warnings: Uh, betrayal, regret, blood (not much, it just decorates the ground :3), that kind of thing. Oh, and all of Pewdie and Cry's friends are dead. Yup. Yeah. Also, this might be kind of confusing, but I don't plan on spelling it out for ya, so, uh... #sorrynotsorry. One more thing: the word 'imagine' is used way too many times in this one-shot.**

**Word Count: 989 ('nother short one, sowwie)**

Imagine a boy standing in an excessively foggy area that is sprinkled with blood and decorated with rubble from a fallen structure. The boy is crying with his head in his hands because he did this, and he regrets it so much. He wishes he had never made that deal with that scary man. He wishes he had thought out the plan before actually going through with it. He wishes he had thought about his friends before he thought about himself. He wishes he had been less selfish.

Imagine another boy on the other side of the field. Imagine the other boy is sad as well. Imagine he is searching the fog for the first boy, but he can't find him because the fog is too thick and the boom of thunder and patter of rain blocks out all other noise that could be used to track him down. He wishes he could find the first boy. He wishes he had been there to stop the first boy before he set fire to the house where he and his friends lived. He wishes he had told him how he felt instead of shutting him out. He wishes he was better at sharing his feelings.

Imagine the first boy is now broken down on the bloodied grass of the field. Imagine he has removed his head from his hands, and now he is digging the nails on his right hand in to the skin of his left arm. Imagine he is trying to make himself pay for what he's done. Imagine he knows it's not enough. Imagine he wants to do more.

Imagine the second boy has already forgiven the first, even though the first doesn't know it. Imagine the second boy is looking for the first boy, not so he can scold him, but so he can hold him and comfort him. Imagine the second boy is in love with the first. Imagine there is nothing that can stop the second boy from loving the first.

Imagine that the first boy thinks the second boy hates him, if he's even alive after the fire. Imagine the first boy thinks the second wishes he was dead, just like all their friends. Imagine the first boy loves the second boy back.

Imagine the first boy's name is Cry. Imagine he covers his face with a porcelain mask because he doesn't think anyone deserves to see something so ugly. Imagine he's never told anyone his real name, not even the second boy, because he thinks it is a hideous name.

Imagine the second boy's name is Felix. Imagine he's always wanted to see Cry's face and hear Cry's name, and he wishes he could hold Cry in his arms and tell him everything's alright, tell him it wasn't his fault, that he couldn't have known the evil behind his plan.

Imagine Cry slowly standing up and seeing Felix across the field as the fog clears.

Imagine him running away as fast as he can.

Imagine Felix's eyes widening as he sprints after him, tiring quickly and cursing himself for not exercising more. Imagine Cry slowing down and turning around just to make sure Felix is okay, forgetting for a moment that he should be running from Felix.

Imagine Felix leaning over and panting, and jumping when he feels Cry's hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" Cry asks.

And Felix doesn't reply, at least not with words. He throws his arms around Cry and hugs him as tight as he possibly can, wishing he'd never have to let go.

Imagine Cry going stiff, his body tensing as Felix's skin makes contact with his own. Imagine him stuttering as he tries to pull away because he's worried this is a trap. He's worried Felix only wants to hurt him.

"I, I didn't, please don't-" he stammers.

"Cry, it's okay, calm down," Felix coos. "It's okay, it's all going to be okay."

And Cry melts a little at Felix's words, because he was so sure Felix was going to hate him. "But, Felix, I- I- I killed them! I killed them all, and I almost killed you, too!"

Imagine Felix hugging Cry even tighter, a single tear rolling down his cheek and mixing with the rain that has already soaked his face. "No. Cry, it was not your fault. None of this was your fault. It was all him, he- he tricked you. But it's okay, now, Cry." And Cry bursts into tears, because it's so nice knowing that Felix doesn't hate him with a deep and burning passion. "Shh, it's alright, Cry. I'm here."

"I'm so sorry," Cry chokes out between sobs.

"There's no need to cry, Cry!" Felix says, laughing at his sucky pun. "Heh, sorry. Not a time for jokes."

"No, it- it makes it easier when you make jokes, Felix."

Out of no where, Felix takes a deep breath and then says softly and quickly, "I love you."

Cry's head jerks up sharply to look Felix in the eyes. "W-What? Was th-that a joke, too?"

"No, Cry. I'm serious."

"I... I l-love you, too, Felix!"

And they both laugh, because it sounds so stupid, confessing their love out there in a field filled with fog and smoke and covered in blood and rubble. But it's true. It's so, so true.

And Cry slides his mask up a little so it's easier for him to lean in and kiss Felix, but Felix has other ideas, and he rips Cry's mask off his face and drinks in Cry's beauty.

Imagine Felix has never seen something so beautiful in his entire life. Imagine them both leaning in, after Cry gets over the shock. Imagine their lips pressing gently together. Imagine sparks flying. Imagine they love each other so, so much. Imagine they always will.

Because they _always_ will.


	19. MunchingUniverse (Abusive Janet)

**Title: Abusive Janet**

**Pairing: MunchingUniverse**

**Genre: Uh... GOSH I SUCK AT CHOOSING GENRES. IDK, ANGST AND FLUFF I GUESS!? **

**Song: Erm... Everything was eerily silent while I wrote this, and I think it kind of fits, so... I don't even know.**

**Prompt: I don't know, I wish I did. I flipped through all of "Ask MunchingUniverse" (book one AND two), and I still can't find it, so it must have been from a different book. Anyways, I saw something that was like, "What if Janet got drunk and abused Jason and locked him in a cupboard?" and I went "OMG THIS IS TOO BRILLIANT FOR WORDS" and made this. It's so fluffy at the end. :3**

**Warnings: Jason is abused in this, but if you couldn't figure that out from the title, you need help.**

**Apologies: I'M SO SORRY. UGH, SO SORRY. I PROMISE PROMISE PROMISE TO GET ALL YOUR PROMPTS DONE ASAP. UGH, I'M SO SO SORRY, I JUST... Did you know that if you Google 'munchinguniverse' there are literally only, like, five pieces of munchinguniverse fan drawings? PROBLEM NUMBER ONE: YOU SHOULD NOT BE ABLE TO COUNT THE NUMBER OF PICTURES MADE FOR A SHIP.**

**Word Count: 1,694**

* * *

The door slams shut. "Tyler, you're home!" I shout happily, bounding out of my room and down the stairs to greet him. "Did you-"

"Oh, hi," he says in his Auntie Janet voice. Oh, joy... "Mind gittin' me a coffee or sumthin', kid?"

"Tyler, I don't think-"

"Woah. Woah, woah. Tyler? I'm not Tyler, I'm Janet. Geez, get yer facts straight."

"Okay, fine, Janet. Could you maybe bring Tyler back?"

"Wha- Are you tryna get ridda me?"

"No! No, no, no. I just, I need to talk to Tyler, and-"

"What, am I not good enough for ya?" she growls, glaring at me and stepping closer.

"Uh, I just don't know you very well, and Tyler's my-"

"I'm _better_ than that idiot Tyler!" she says loudly, getting up in my face and putting her hands on her hips. Honestly, this looks really funny, Tyler acting like a girl...

I accidentally giggle.

And then I fly back into the wall. WHAT!? She flipping punched me! Why did she punch me!? "What the heck!?" I yell, shooting daggers at her with my eyes.

"You laughed, you little bugger. You don't believe that I'm really better than Tyler. Well, you were wrong."

"Doesn't seem like it! Tyler never hit me," I say, rubbing my head where it hit the wall. Geez, woman. The worst part is, I can't even fight back, because if I'm hurting Janet, I'm hurting Tyler, too.

"Looks to me like he should start," she mumbles.

"Start _hitting _me?" I ask, slowly standing up. "Why would he do that?"

"Because yer a disrespectful little guy."

I huff, brushing myself off. "Look, Janet, you're really great and all, but could I talk to Tyler for a minute?"

She pushes me back to the ground. "Don't try to be higher than me," she hisses.

"What? All I did was stand up!"

She scowls at me and kicks me in the stomach, making me curl up in a ball on my side. I groan from the pain and yelp as she drivers her foot into my stomach once again, causing me to curl around it even farther. "S-Stop!" I complain, trying to sit up. As soon as I'm in a sitting position again, though, she punches me in the face, following it up by slamming my head into the wall continuously. "N-No... T-Tyler..," I groan helplessly, wishing he would just magically switch personalities and help me out.

"I'm not Tyler, boy. I thought we went over this," Janet says with an irritated tone of voice.

I nod slowly. "Y-Yes, Janet. S-Sorry."

She smirks. "Gladja fin'lly got it into that thick head o' yours." I nod again, hoping above all hopes that she'll let me go now. But apparently, hoping isn't enough, because a few seconds later she's landing a punch to my stomach and then yanking me to my feet, yelling at me to quit moping around and being lazy. I hiss in pain as she digs her nails into my shoulders while lifting me up.

"Can you _n-not_?" I ask shakily, regretting the words as soon as they leave my mouth.

"Don't use that tone o' voice 'round me," she says angrily, shoving me forward.

"Y-Yes, ma'am. W-Where are we g-going?" I ask, wincing at the pain that every step brings.

"Yer gonna show me where you keep all the goodies," she informs me, pushing me towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, no. I d-don't trust you with anything involving caffeine or s-sugar."

She raises her fist to punch me again, but I slip out of her grasp and run across the house before she can land the hit. "Hey! Where do ya think yer goin'?" she snarls.

"Away from y-you!" I yell, not looking back as I run up the stairs to my bedroom.

I can hear her stomping after me as I slam and lock the door. I flop down on my bed and wince at the contact. Gosh, she got me good. Tyler's not very strong, but Janet _is_. In fact, that makes things even worse, because if I hit Janet, she may seem hardly injured at all. But then when Tyler comes back out, he could be in serious pain. Argh, this is not good. Please come back, Tyler...

"Open the darn door!" Janet roars, pounding her fists against the door. I wince. Not good, not good, this is so not good. With Tyler, I wouldn't be even the slightest bit worried that he could break down the door. But Janet...?

I stand in front of the door, grimacing as she bangs on it repeatedly. Then I take a deep breath, fumble with the lock, fling open the door, and sprint past her to the stairs, where I ride down the banister and jump off at the bottom. I'd like to dart out the front door and just stay away from the house a for few hours, but I don't want to leave Tyler alone. What if he switches back and can't find me, and he gets worried? What if Janet tries to do something truly stupid and I'm not there to stop her, and then Tyler has to have that on his conscience? I have to stay here.

"Come back here!" she shrieks, hobbling back down the stairs. I turn left and skid into the kitchen, pausing a moment to assess my options. I could hide in the living room until she calms down, and then just- "Finally!" she sighs, latching a hand onto my arm. I tug away from her, pulling with all my strength, but Janet is somehow stronger than me. I have no idea how, what with her body condition. "Geez, ya worthless piece o' trash, calm down and lemme hurt you." Somehow it hurts more seeing those words come from Tyler's mouth. I mean, I know it's not really him, it's Janet, but... But...

"Aw, is the little waste of air _crying_?" Janet coos, bopping the back of my head as tears gather in my eyes. I shake my head and blink furiously in an attempt to hide my emotional (and physical) pain from her.

"Let me go!" I shout, cursing myself mentally when my voice shakes.

"Nope. You've been bad. Ya need to learn to respect yer Auntie Janet." She punches me in the jaw, and I look down rubbing the injured area with my palm. "Now, I need to keep ya somewhere so ya don't cause anymore trouble..." She grabs my hair and drags me over to the counter while I whimper in pain. Then she crouches down and yanks me down next to her. "Let's see. How do you..," she mutters to herself as she unlocks the cabinets below the counter. "Here we go," she says cheerily, swinging the door open and shoving me inside the small space. I yelp and try to escape, but she pushes me the rest of the way in and prevents me from moving. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Stay here, boy. Ya won't bother anyone in here." She slams the cabinet doors shut and locks them quickly. Then I can hear her standing up slowly and walking away, but I can hardly see anything. It's dark and cramped in here, and I can barely even move because of the lack of space, and it's hard to breathe, and I don't like this at all, and... And...

And _Tyler_ put me in here...

* * *

I yawn and try to stretch, but my hands hit the walls of the cabinet and I wince. Ugh, my everything is sore. My jaw and stomach especially.

"Jason? JAAAAAAAAASON! WHERE ARE YOU!? Geez, could have at least left me a note or texted me or something..," Tyler's voice – his _normal_ voice, thank goodness – reaches through the cabinet doors.

"TYLER!" I scream, banging as much as I can on the cabinet doors in the confined space. "TYLER! IN THE KITCHEN, TYLER!" I can hear him running through the house.

"Where?" he asks, sounding really close.

"In the cabinet near the sink," I instruct him. He opens nearly every other cabinet in the entire room, but eventually he does get to the cabinet I'm in. As soon as he unlocks it, I'm tumbling out of the cabinet and crying in his arms. "T-Tyler!" I wail, hugging him tightly and burying my face in his checkered jacket.

"Jason, what on earth happened? Are you OK?" Tyler asks, sounding concerned as he wraps his arms around me. "How'd you get in the cabinet in the first place?"

I sniffle, pulling away from him slightly. "I- You- You put me in there," I cry quietly.

"W-What!?"

"W-Well, not you," I correct myself, leaning forward again into his embrace. "Janet."

"Janet- Janet did _what_!?" Tyler exclaims angrily, tightening his hold on me, getting more protective.

I wince at the pressure. "Tyler, d-don't, that hurts..."

"What? Did she hurt you!?"

"I... Yes..."

"How much?"

"Too much." I break down crying again, no longer able to form coherent sentences. He just nods like he understands everything, and then he rests his chin on my head and pulls his fingers gently through my hair.

"Shh, Jason, it's okay now," he whispers in my ear as he curls a strand of my light brown hair around his index finger. "She won't hurt you anymore, I'm here."

Ironically, him being here just puts me at a constant risk of getting hurt by Janet, but whatever. Right now he's Tyler, and I need to be held by Tyler right now, so I won't be leaving any time soon. "T-Tyler?"

"Yes, Jason?

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Jason, and I'm going to try my best to keep you safe from Janet."

"Thank you, Tyler."

"No problem."


	20. SparkAnt - Do You Trust Me?

**Title: Do You Trust Me?**

**Pairing: SparkAnt**

**Suggested By: MistWrites on fanfiction**

**Original Prompt: **

"**I HAVE A PROMPT! **

**Sparkant**

**Kids**

**Ant is being bullied for being gay and at first Jordan is the on bullying him until he sees a single word as a scar on Ants wrist**

**Ends with one dying... (I'm evil :p)"**

**I didn't do exactly what you suggested, 'cuz I was kind of leaning away from the whole cliché 'I'm in love with my bully' thing. So, I made this. :3**

**Warnings: They both try to kill themselves. Oops?**

**Apologies: Because I spent so much time making this huge one-shot, I may or may not update _Remind Me_ and_ Double This, Double That._**

_**Genre: I don't honestly know. I suck at these, I need google's help. I guess it'd be angst, though... And humor, just a tad...**_

_**Song: "Get Home" by Bastille, and "Laura Palmer" by Bastille. But you can listen to whatever you want, these are just some of the songs I was listening to while I wrote this.**_

**Word Count: 5,652 (WHAT THE FLIP. SO LONG. 14 PAGES ON OPEN OFFICE. WHAT.)**

* * *

**Ant's POV**

I watch as Jordan, the new kid, instantly clicks with the popular kids. He's got blue eyes that are usually covered by bright red glasses. He also has short black hair, plus some facial hair that I, admittedly, find really cute. He wears a suit that looks like it's been purposely torn; or, I don't know, maybe he accidentally fell on a patch of extremely sharp rocks and they just happened to tear up his suit so much that he really needed a new one, but he couldn't go back home and change for lack of time. Whatever. Either way, from what I've heard, he's really into video games and PVP. He competes in the Hunger Games a lot. I've seen him before, I've just never talked to him.

I watch one of the popular kids whisper something in Jordan's ear before pointing towards me. Oh, great, they're talking about me. Jordan's gonna end up hating me just like everyone else, isn't he? I quickly look down and continue walking down the path home so they don't realize I was watching them. Or, more specifically, watching Jordan.

The popular kids all giggle loudly, and I glance up at them again to see Jordan scoffing and rolling his eyes at them. He says something that sounds like "Pfft, watch me" (I don't know, I'm too far away to hear properly) and then strides over to me with a confident expression. I freeze, then recover and walk faster in the direction of home. He's going to try to beat me up, isn't he?

I don't want to hurt him.

I guess that's one of the ups of being the PVP king. No one can harm me, because I'm better than everyone else at fighting. Anyone who tries to hurt me gets beaten to a pulp. But I'm not the type of person who would beat up some random kid for no reason. I usually try to avoid violence. Maybe that's why everyone hates me, 'cause I'm the PVP champ, I could be the king of the school, and yet I'm too nice to start any fights for popularity **(just shut up and pretend Ant is like this)**. Or maybe they're just jealous.

I don't know. What I do know is that Jordan is right behind me. I can hear his footsteps growing louder as he gets closer. Finally, I feel a hand on my shoulder, and I immediately spin around. "What do you want?" I growl. I don't want to hurt him, not at all, but if I have to defend myself, I will.

"They told me I wouldn't be able to hurt you," he says, seemingly unfazed by my cold tone and threatening glare.

I can see the popular group watching us out of the corner of my eye. They're "hiding" behind a thin tree and laughing as they shove each other out of the way for a better view. I'm willing to bet they're waiting for me to wreck Jordan. Selfish, inconsiderate idiots. I sigh. "Well, they're right. I'm the PVP master."

He ignores what I said, saying, "I think they're wrong." One of the popular kids who was listening in on our conversation collapses in laughter. Jordan pays him no attention.

"They're not," I huff, getting slightly irritated. I turn around to continue to my house, but he steps around and in front of me, blocking my way. I roll my eyes and try to move around him, but he moves with me, preventing me from going in the right direction.

"They even bet me I couldn't hurt you," he says, stepping to the right to block my path again.

"That's cause you _can't." _I try to move past him on the left.

"_Physically._ I can't hurt you _physically._" He edges over to block me again.

"Uh, yeah..." I stop trying to get past him. What is he getting at?

"But what about emotionally?"

"W-What do you mean?" I ask, cursing myself for stuttering. This doesn't sound good.

"I'll get close to you, get you to trust me, and then I'll stab you in the back. That'd hurt you, right?" he asks as if it's not a big deal, as if he isn't telling me of his plans to break me down.

"I- what? Why would you straight-up _tell me_ that you want to gain my trust and then betray me?"

"Just a warning, you know?" Wow, how polite. He's warning me that he's going to betray me. "So. That said, wanna come over to my house?"

I'm still not sure why I said "Yes."

* * *

I walk home with a smile on my face. That was actually fun. Honestly, Jordan doesn't seem like the type to back stab someone. I mean, the entire time I was with him I was reminding myself that he's trying to hurt me. The _entire_ time. But, even with that thought and his earlier words in mind, I couldn't help but notice how loyal he seemed. For example: He showed me a large tree house that he called "Jerry's Tree." It's named after his late pet slime, Jerry. Everything reminded Jordan of Jerry, literally everything. He would glance at something and go "Oh, look! … Jerry would have liked that." ALL THE TIME. Jerry's been dead for a while now, apparently, but Jordan never forgot him. He got new pets, but he never forgot or dissed Jerry. If he's like that over a pet, he'd be even more loyal to a good friend, right?

So it would make sense that, after we actually get close, he's not going to want to betray me anymore. Maybe we can still be friends.

Maybe.

I bound between two birch trees and into the clearing where I built my house. It's not much, just a small brick house with a flat roof made of birch wood planks. The roof has a railing outlining it, so one could go up onto the roof and enjoy the view without worrying about falling off and going splat.

I'm never this happy when I come home. On a good day, I'll be frowning as I enter my house. On a bad day, I'll be bawling. Today, I'm smiling.

SMILING.

THERE IS A SMILE, A FRICKIN' _SMILE_, ON MY FACE.

WHAT DO I DO NOW?

No, seriously, what do I do? Jordan told me himself that he's going to hurt me emotionally, that he's going to turn on me as soon as I start trusting him. But he made me smile. _Smile._ I want to smile _every_ day. I don't want to go back to getting laughed at and insulted and verbally bullied and not having someone to cheer me up afterward. I want to be friends with Jordan. Permanent friends, not temporary friends.

But I guess that's not going to happen. It sure seems like he cares about me (which is something no one has done in at least three years), but he himself told me beforehand that he doesn't. He's just trying to hurt me, to break me down.

Ugh, why can't I get that into my head!?

Why can't I get him _out _of my head?

* * *

My shoes squelch every time I lift them out of the mud. It rained last night – loudly, might I add – and now there is mud everywhere. The soles of my shoes are covered in thick brown mud with blades of grass stuck in it. The janitor's gonna love cleaning up the school this afternoon.

"Hey, Ant!" someone calls. I look up (I was staring at my feet as I walked), fully expecting to see some kid sticking his tongue out at me (_so_ mature) or throwing insults my way. Instead, I see Jordan. He's waving his hands in the air wildly and running towards me. I laugh quietly **(I tried to write 'breathily,' but spell check told me to either change it to "Breathalyzer" or deal with the annoying red squiggly line beneath it)** and wave back.

"Hi, Jordan," I greet him quietly as he runs to my side and then turns around and walks back in the direction I was walking, matching my pace. "How are you?"

"Great. You?"

"Better than before."

"What was before?"

"Not good."

"Hmph. Anyways, wanna sit with me at lunch?" he asks, bringing out a pair of adorable puppy dog eyes.*

I laugh again. "Well, I can't say 'no' to that face. Honestly, your you-should-feel-guilty-now face must be horrifying."

"Oh, it is," he says, nodding and pressing his lips together seriously. "What class do you have first hour?"

"Uh, math. What's your first hour class?"

"I don't know."

"How can you not know? It's, like, the fifth day of school! Don't you have your schedule with you?"

"Nah. I just sort of wander the halls until a teacher sees me and directs me to a class."

"Wow."

"Yup." Awkward silence ensues as we walk the last few steps to the front doors of the school. That's when Jordan speaks up again. "Um... Do you.. trust me yet?"

I raise an eyebrow as I try to scrape as much mud as possible off my shoes and onto the doormat. "Not really. I mean, I like you. You're really cool, and it'd be neat to have you as a friend. But how could I possibly trust you?"

He shrugs. "_I_ trust _you._"

I scrunch my eyebrows together. "Why?"

"Because we're friends."

"Are we? Are we really? Because not eighteen hours ago, you told me you were going to get close to me and then betray my trust," I say, walking down the hallway towards my math class.

He doesn't answer, and I walk to math alone.

**Jordan's POV**

Well, snap. I messed up. I actually like Ant, a _lot_, but I just _had_ to take those idiots' bet yesterday. I wouldn't have even taken the bet in the first place, because Ant had done nothing to me, and I'm not going to try to break down this random person. But the people I made the bet with had told me Ant was practically evil, beating up people all the time, having no respect for anyone. I had no trouble breaking down someone like that.

But... Ant is not like that. Not at all.

Honestly, it wouldn't be that hard to just forget the bet and be Ant's legitimate friend. It looks like he could use a friend, anyway. We didn't even bet that much, it was just something stupid, like a dollar or something. I could just hand those "popular" imbeciles one dollar and be done with it.

One problem, though. I absolutely _hate _disappointing people, almost as much as I hate going back on my word. And while I didn't promise these people that I'd hurt Ant, I told them I'd try, and they're going to be super disappointed if I just give up. Of course, I'm sure Ant will be extremely disappointed if and when I betray him...

WHY IS LIFE SO HARD!? Seriously, someone tell me.

I watch as Ant walks away to his first class, leaving me standing in the middle of the hallway. I don't know how long I just stood there, staring in the direction he went, but it must have been at least ten minutes. So it makes sense that when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I thought it was some teacher wondering why I wasn't in class. I turn around and put on an innocent smile, but then I see who it is.

"Oh, hi," I mumble.

"Hey! Whatcha doin' in the middle of the hall, Jordan?" Ryan** asks.

"Nothing."

"Right. So, how's the thing with Ant going? Do you agree that we were right when we said you wouldn't be able to hurt him?"

"No." Darn it, Jordan, you should have just said 'yes' and acted like you actually couldn't do it.

"Oh," Ryan says, sounding disappointed. What? I thought he _wanted_ me to hurt Ant! I'm so confused... "I saw you hanging out with him. Are you just going to randomly throw a punch at him some time when he's not expecting it?" He pauses. "You _are_ gonna try to hurt him, right?"

"Yeah. I promise." Darn it, Jordan, just shut up before you say some other stupid thing that you'll regret.

"How are you gonna do it?"

"I'm gonna be his friend."

"...What?"

"And then I'm gonna _not_ be his friend."

"...What?"

"I'm gonna make a fool of him in front of the entire school as soon as I know he trusts me."

"Ooh. That's harsh."

I sigh. "Yeah. Yeah it is."

"Well, have fun with that, buddy," Ryan says, patting my back and turning to walk away. "I'ma go hang out with some of the guys. You wanna come?"

I shake my head, even though he's no longer facing me and can't see it. "Uh, no. I'll stay here."

"Trying to make a good impression on the teachers during your first days?" he asks, spinning to face me again. "'Cause standing in the hall during class won't do that."

"Oh, uh, y-yeah. I guess I'll be going then," I say quickly. He nods and walks off. Now, come on, Brain, please help me remember my first hour class...

* * *

**Ant's POV**

"I'm not eating that."

"Well, you have to eat _something-_"

"No. No, I don't."

"Jordan-"

"NO. If you think I'm going to eat that slop, you're past wrong. That doesn't even look edible, Ant!"

"I don't know, it's slightly edible-"

"_Slightly!?"_ Jordan screeches, looking terrified.

"What did you eat on the first few days of school?" I ask as he glares at his lunch tray. He sniffs it, scrunches up his nose, and then pushes it across the lunch table.

"I just walked home during lunch and got something from there," he replies, still sending angry glances at the cafeteria food.

"Why didn't you do that today?"

"I wanted to stay with you."

I can feel my lips trying to twitch up into a smile, but I force them to stay straight. I can't let him know that this is the sweetest thing anyone has done for me in three years. I can't let him know that I _do _trust him, as much as I hate to admit it. I can't let him know that he's my best friend. "That's stupid," I say, as much as it pains me. "You should just go home and eat. It's better than sitting here and starving."

"I'm not starving. I'm just hungry."

I huff. "Whatever. You should really try the cafeteria food, though, isn't as bad as it looks."

"So you admit that it looks nauseating?"

"Hey, I never said it didn't."

"Well. I guess I could _try_ it..." He makes a disgusted face as he pulls his tray closer to him and hesitantly picks up the tiniest bite possible with his fork.

"Oh, come on, more than that! You have to be able to taste it, silly," I say.

"Fine, Mom," he jokes, shoving his fork into the mashed potatoes and pulling it out with a big glob of food stuck to it. "Here 'goes." Jordan winces as he sets the utensil on his tongue, closes his mouth, and then slides the fork out. He looks up at the ceiling as he chews, as if judging every bit of the food's quality. Then his eyes widen and he falls off the bench, yelling "AFTERTASTE! IT HAS AN AFTERTASTE!" Then he opens his mouth, sticks his tongue out, and rubs his hands against his tongue in an attempt to wash out the taste, all while making annoying "bleh, blech" noises.

"Uh, are you okay?" I ask, amused by his overreaction.

"NO!" he simply screams. By now everyone in the lunch room is watching us, and they all get a good laugh out of watching Jordan sprint out of the cafeteria, screeching about water fountains and aftertastes.

Everyone's eyes turn to me, the only other person who was sitting at our table. "I'll, uh, take care of him," I chuckle nervously. I never liked being the center of attention. Sending apologetic looks to the lunch ladies, one of whom is crying in the corner of the kitchen, I dash out of the room.

"Jordan? Jordan!?" I shout, running through the hallways. He's only been at this school for a few days, does he even know where the fountains _are_? "Jordan! Where the heck are you!?"

He walks out of a classroom, saying a quiet sorry to whoever is in there. "Oh, hi, Ant!"

"Hi? Dude. You just ran out of the lunch room like a complete lunatic. Are you alright now?" I ask, genuinely concerned for his well-being. Mental well-being, that is. Not physical.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Who was in that classroom?"

"A teacher and his class. And guess what? Not one of those kids had any idea where the fountain was."

I glance at the room number and then facepalm dramatically. "Jordan," I moan, dragging out the 'o.'

"What? What'd I do?"

"That's the room where the deaf and mute are taught. It's like a special learning program. Geez, you idiot..."

His ears turn bright red. "I-I... Uh... Mmm... Whoops..."

I snort at his ridiculousness. "Let's go back to the cafeteria. And, uh, no more school lunches for you."

"Got it."

"Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"What does 'CS' stand for?"

"Captain Sparklez. It's my nickname. Where'd you see that?"

"On some of your school supplies. I was just wondering."

* * *

"JORDAN!"

"WHAT?"

"HELP!"

"WHY?"

"I ANGERED YOUR DRAGON!"

"YOU MEAN **CHERRY?"**

"I THINK SO!"

"I'LL SAVE YOU, ANT!"

"PLEASE DO, HER TEETH LOOK SHARP!" I run around the small room in circles, flailing my arms and glancing over my shoulder at the baby dragon following me. "JOOOOORDAAAAN!"

"I'M COMING, GEEZ! CALM DOWN!" he tromps up the stairs from the storage room and into the main room, where his fake girlfriend has gotten involved in the Ant vs. Baby Dragon fight. "What. Did. You. Do."

"Heh," I laugh nervously, avoiding a shoe thrown from Sherry's seemingly endless supply. "I, uh, oops?"

"'Oops' is right!" he says, running up to **Sherry** and pushing her back. "Geez, calm down, Sherry! He's my friend, OK? Gosh."

"THERE'S STILL A DRAGON CHASING ME, JORDAN!"

"Oh, right." He makes some weird whistley sound that makes the dragon calm down and rest on the floor. It still glares at me when Jordan isn't looking though. Jordan suddenly laughs. "I just watched the great PVP king get chased around my living room by a baby dragon," he giggles. Oh. My. Notch. That is a beautiful sound, that giggle. Now if only he wasn't planning to betray me, I could fall in love with this dude. Oh, who am I kidding. I fell in love with this dude and all his little quirks quite a while ago, despite knowing he's going to hurt me in the near future.

"Pfft, well, I... I didn't want to hurt your dragon! I mean, she means a lot to you, so..," I reply, shifting nervously from foot to foot. Man, I rock at coming up at excuses for failures. (Note the sarcasm.)

"But _you_ mean a lot to me, too, Ant, and it would seriously suck if my dragon killed you," Jordan says seriously. Oh. Wasn't expecting that.

"Heh..."

"Uhm..."

"Awkward..."

"Yeah, sorry..."

"It's... It's no problem, Jordan. I... You mean a lot to me, too," I confess nervously.

"H-How much?" he asks.

"What?"

"I mean, how much do I mean to you?"

"...A lot more than a friend should."

"I think I feel the same way."

"Then it's okay to say that I think I love you?"

"Definitely, because I think I love you back." I smile and speed-walk across the room, wrapping my arms tightly around Jordan as he does the same to me, and I'm so happy, so so happy, because this is perfect, this is all I've ever wanted, this is too good to be true... And when Jordan asks quietly, "Do you trust me?"

I reply with, "Yes. I think I do."

**Jordan's POV**

I love him.

But I promised.

* * *

**Ant's POV**

I'm laughing happily as I walk to school the next day. This is definitely a first for me, seeing as school is where everyone teams up on me and insults me every chance they get.

But Jordan changed that. No longer is everyone trying to ruin my mood or make me feel like crap.

Now I have _one _person trying to make me feel wanted.

And it feels great.

I practically skip up to the school's front doors, smiling so much my face hurts. It literally feels like I'm walking on air. Screw the floor, I'm flying today. I smile even wider, because this is a very nice replacement for my usual gloomy mood. Then I hear the words, "Hey, Ant! How you doin', gay boy?"

What.

"Ant! Leave Jordan alone, kay? He deserves a lot better than trash like you!"

Ouch.

"Hey, Mr. King of PVP! Can we just acknowledge the fact that you completely suck and do not deserve Jordan at all? But hey, gotta give you props for even _hoping _someone like Jordan could love someone like you."

Embarrassing, yes. But mostly it just hurts. I swear, my heart stopped existing a few seconds ago.

"Sup, Ant? Any other straight students that you'd like to randomly declare your love for?"

Why would he tell them?... Wait, straight!?

"Hello, Ant! I think Jordan's in the cafeteria if you'd like to apologize for falling in love with someone so far out of your league."

Well, I'd definitely like to say _something _to Jordan. I am going to frickin' _kill_ that man. I storm towards the cafeteria and find Jordan sitting on a table in the middle of the room, chatting with all the popular kids and swinging his legs like he doesn't have a care in the world. "Jordan!" I yell, getting his attention (along with everyone else's, which is not exactly what I intended).

"Ant! How ya doin'?"

Is he serious?

"Uh, pretty badly! What the flip is your _problem_?"

"I wanted to see you in pain. Remember how, a few days ago, I told you I wanted to hurt you emotionally? Well, ta-da! I'm pretty good at this, aren't I?" Oh my Notch, the fact that he's acting as if this.. situation... doesn't even bother him makes it even worse...

"Jordan! What- Why- I thought- What!?"

"Yeah, I sorta kinda mighta maybe lied when I said we were friends. And, I lied again when I said I loved you back. I just thought your reaction would be funnier if you thought I loved you, too." He giggles, that bitter-sweet giggle. "I think I was right."

I shake my head. "But... B-But... I..." I blink rapidly, but it doesn't stop the hot, salty tears from rolling down my cheeks. One of the popular kids bursts out laughing when he sees my tears, but you know what? I don't care. I thought this guy, this funny, sweet, caring, adorable guy loved me, but he doesn't. He _doesn't._ No one does. Not my parents, who left three years ago, most-likely because of something I did. Not anyone in this school, certainly not. No one. I have the right to cry. "I... Jordan..." I choke back a sob and look down at my feet, no longer able to meet Jordan's – almost _bored_ – gaze. "I... Screw this, I'm... I'm done."

**Jordan's POV**

Well, I feel like crap.

I'd explain more, but I'm afraid if I mull over it too much in my head, I'll end up breaking down and crying in real life. That would suck.

But not as much as it would suck to have the whole school knowing that you are gay and that you tried to get a popular-ish new kid to love you.

Oh, what have I done!?

It isn't worth it, nothing is worth seeing Ant cry! Forget the whole keeping-promises thing, what I did was horrible, and I need to apologize to Ant immediately.

Wait. What did Ant mean when he said... when he said he was "done?"

Oh no.

"Oh my gosh, Jordan, I still can't believe that worthless idiot had the guts to tell you he loved you," one of the popular kids snorts.

"Don't call him something he's not," I hiss before darting out of the cafeteria. After finding that he is not in the hallway or any of the classrooms, I sprint all the way to Ant's house, getting lost a few times because I've never actually been to his house and all I have to go off of are the brief descriptions he's given me of his house and the surrounding area. "ANT!" I yell as I run through a birch forest, dodging leaves and ducking under branches. "ANT, IT'S ME, JORDAN! PLEASE TALK TO ME, I'M SO SO SORRY! I MADE A HUGE MISTAKE, PLEASE LET ME TALK TO YOU, ANT!"

He doesn't answer. Of course, I don't even know if he lives anywhere near this area. Oh, this is hopeless.

Never mind, I just found a clearing with a cute little brick house in it. There is a big chance that this house is Ant's.

"ANT!" I shout, pounding on the door. Oh, whoops, it's unlocked. I race inside, accidentally knocking over a small table but not caring enough to set it upright. "ANT, WHERE ARE YOU!?"

I hear a dull thud from somewhere in the back left corner of the house, and I run in that direction, peeking my head into every room and dodging furniture. I probably look really stupid, hopping around coffee tables and sofas, but right now all I care about is Ant.

"ANT!" I scream, banging on the only door in the house that I haven't opened – the only door in the house that's locked. "ANT, LET ME IN!"

"G-Go away!"

"ANT, LET ME IN, _NOW!_"

"No! I'm n-not letting you in, a-and I'm not coming o-out! Go _away_, Sparklez!" Oh my freaking goodness, he can't even say my name. Oh, what have I done, what have I _done?_ I swear, if he hurts himself, I won't be able to live with myself...

"Ant, please!" I cry, sinking down and leaning my back against the door. "Please, I'm so sorry, Ant! I- I didn't mean, I mean, I really... Ant, I lied! I _do_ love you, I do! I _promise_!"

"It's too l-late," he whispers, and I can barely hear it as I press my ear up against the door. "I don't trust you anymore."

I let out a sob and bang on the door again. "Ant, please! Please, please let me talk to you! Please open the door, I can't... I don't..."

"Bye, Sparklez..."

"NO!" I scramble out of my sitting position, shoving against the door with all my might and jiggling the knob several times. "NO, ANT, PLEASE NO! PLEASE, I CARE ABOUT YOU, I DO!" When nothing works, I start darting around the living room, looking for something thin and straight that I could use to pick the lock.

"No, you don't. You just wanted to h-hurt me," he says softly. "Well, you got what you wanted."

You know what? This is good. This is very, very good, because if he's talking to me, he's not killing himself. This is good. This is progress.

I finally find a small paperclip holding three papers together on the end table by the couch, and I yank it off the papers and bend it so it's straight. Then I rush back over to the bathroom door and start quietly and carefully trying to pick the lock. "No, n-no, Ant, this i-isn't what I wanted, not at a-all!" I say in a panicked tone. "Please come out, Ant! We can talk about this!"

"No."

"I.. I.." I can't pick the lock, darn it! Come on... My hand is shaking too much, I can't do it, I can't slide it into the right place, I keep shoving it off the left or right accidentally. "Okay. O-Okay, Ant, if you hurt yourself, I'm going to hurt myself, too."

"... What?"

"If you cut yourself, or anything similar to it, I'll do the same thing to myself."

"Y-You can't..."

"I totally can, Ant. And I will. I definitely will."

"No, you won't. You definitely won't."

"You underestimate my loyalty."

"Loyalty? You don't even know what it means, Sparklez." Ouch. Well, I deserved that.

"I know what it means. I just... I had to get my priorities in order. I _love_ you, Ant. I just had to get past a stupid promise I made to act on it." I whisper, "Please let me in."

"No. I'm not dealing with any of this stuff anymore."

"Fine, I'm not dealing with it either."

"You don't even have a knife, Smart One," he says frustratedly.

"Gimme a minute, I'll get one from the kitchen."

"You don't even-" I can't hear the rest of what he says, because I'm already in the kitchen, rifling through drawers.

"Found one," I say, slipping back into the living room and standing in front of the bathroom door. I hold the knife carefully in my left hand as I try to pick the lock again with my right. Finally, I get it right, and the lock unlatches. I smile slightly and gently push open the door.

Ant stares at me with wide eyes and a shocked expression. He's leaning against side of the bathtub, hugging his knees. There's a bloody, discarded razor on the floor beside him and a sharp knife in his right hand. He holds it above his heart, but my eyes can't help but be drawn towards the letters carved into his wrist – or, rather, the initials. C. S.

Captain Sparklez.

Oh my freaking Notch.

Tears stream from my eyes as I copy his actions and hold my knife above my heart, not because _I _could die today, but because _Ant_ could die today. "I'll do it, Ant," I warn him, my voice sounding broken as tears continue to wet my cheeks. "I will not hesitate to copy every move you make."

"I- No... Don't. J-Jordan, this is stupid." My heart leaps a little when he says my name, my actual name.

"You're right, it is," I agree. "But that's not gonna stop me from doing it."

"Please?"

"No. If you're going, I'm going with you, Ant."

"Well, I'm certainly not staying."

"Let's go, then."

"Let's." He makes a large slash across his chest, and more tears fill my eyes. I wasn't lying, though. I plan on copying his actions. So I walk over to the bathtub and sit down next to him before slicing my own chest, gasping at the pain.

"I love you," I whisper in his ear. "I promise I'm not lying."

"... I don't believe you... But I love you, too."

* * *

**Third Person POV**

"Hurry, those boys were dying!" the paramedic*** shouts at his team as they run into the small brick house. They split up and check every room in the house before coming across the two boys bleeding to death in the bathroom. Both are passed out. Both are in the same condition. Both are too close to death for comfort.

One of the paramedics tilts his head as he squints his eyes at the bathtub the two boys are leaning against. In the small space between the boys, there is a short message written in blood:

"Save him 1st."

And next to the smeared message, an arrow is drawn, pointing to the boy with the red sunglasses. The index finger on the other boy's right hand is covered in blood, while his left hand is behind his back, still holding the phone he used to call the police. He had whispered words into the phone's mic, telling the hospital their location and condition as the boy with the red sunglasses passed out on his shoulder. He had spent his last moments ensuring that the other boy's life would be saved.

The paramedic pointed out the message to the rest of his team, and they all nodded and loaded the boy with the red glasses onto a gurney, knowing they would only have time to save one.

And the boy with the red glasses, he lived.

But not really.

Because his other half was dead.

Because of him.

* * *

_Oh my freaking goodness, what have I done!?_

_*cries*_

_Isn't wasn't really that feelsy till the end, but... Oh, geez, MistWrites, I really hate you right now.. (jk I love you for suggesting this.)_

_Okay, so here are the asterisk thingies:_

_*Imagine if Jordan was bringing out literal puppy dog eyes. :3 OMIGOSH NO, DON'T IMAGINE THAT, IT'S VERY DISGUSTING, OH MY, NO, NO, NO._

_**DUDES. I don't hate Ryan, I just. I don't know. It fit._

_***I don't know doctor stuff. This is right, right?_


End file.
